A New Start to Better Things
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: sequel to Missing Love. NILEY! This fic is legal!
1. Chapter 1

A/n – This is the sequel to Missing Love, it is called A New Start To Better Things

A/n **– This is the sequel to Missing Love, it is called A New Start To Better Things! Please enjoy and review! I worked extremely hard!**

Her laugh erupted threw his ears like firecrackers, she stood from the cool grass, as Nick smiled up at her. "Let's race."

"Ready. 1," Miley smiled slyly, as Nick stood up taking his place beside Miley. "2,3!" Miley ran as Nick caught his pace.

"Miley! No fair!" Nick wined. "You cheated!"

He slowly jogged up to her with a lone curl dancing along his forehead like a slinky going down a set of stairs. She noticed him coming up behind her, and while stifling her contagious laughter, took off at full speed down the sidewalk. But Nick was smart and extremely hot, mentally and physically, in her eyes. He caught up to her with ease. Arms wide open, he took Miley into him with a strangling grip and wrapped her into his arms. She attempted to frantically squirmed away from, but he had her tight, he had her good and always would. Once she softened and gave up, she backwards into him as Nick fell on the ground, with Miley on top of him. They locked eyes before their lips crashed together in a willingly kiss.

"I love you…" Miley said breathlessly, as she ran her hands lightly through his hair.

Nick made small circles on her lower back before wrapping his arms around her waist. He pecked her lips before saying, "I love you too Mi."

She rested her head into his chest, as Nick draped his arms over her lower back, holding her close to him, as he rocked her. Nick was startled as a loud beep went threw their atmosphere. Miley groaned, before reaching her hand into her pocket, before looking at the screen of her sidekick.

"It's Mandy." Miley explained before replying to the text. Nick sat up, as he looked up at the gray sky. Miley pushed herself off of his lap, and on to the ground, beside him. She slid her phone back into her jeans pocket, as Nick stood up, inlacing his hand with her's, before pulling Miley up. The sky grew grayer, showers filled the sky.

"Ah! It's raining!" Miley exclaimed before she took off running and laughing. Nick glanced at his girlfriend before chuckling.

"Nicky, come run with me!" Miley giggled before grabbing her boyfriend's hand in the process.

"Miles, I don't think this is a good idea, you might catch a cold…" Nick said concerned biting his bottom lip.

"Nick! Don't be such a baby! When will you do this again?" Miley said as the rain got harder drenching her body, her eyes full of life.

" I know, but, I don't want you to get sick." Nick said grasping her hand tighter.

Miley smiled softly, " I won't." That was all Nick needed to hear, he was full of courage. Miley took Nick hand and took off running. Miley stopped in the middle of running. Nick quickly turned around, and followed Miley over to a big weeping willow tree. Miley delicately carresed her hand over the tree, Nick stopped and stood beside her.

"Nick look!" Miley said full of wonder, she traced the image on the tree with her finger.

Nick read out loud. "**M and N 4-ever and always:**" Miley softly maneuvered her hand over Nick's cheek, her eyes locked with his eyes, lips and back to his eyes. Nick cupped her face with his hands, as she pushed herself against the tree, as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Their lips collided fiercely.

Back-flash

_14 year old Nick and Miley sat up in their favorite tree, that tree was where they went to vent their feelings or just to talk about life. Miley sat dangling her leg as she sat on a branch beside Nick. _

_"Nick you're my best friend." Miley smiled._

_"About that…I really need to tell you something, I think I like you more than a friend. I understand if you don't like me—" Before he could say anymore, Miley pressed her lips against his. _

_Nick kissed her back, before saying, " Does that mean you like me too?" Without a answer Miley pressed her lips against his. "Will you be mine?" Nick said smiling slyly._

_"You're so cheesy, and of course I'll be you're girlfriend." Miley blushed, before finishing, "Butwe have to make it official." Nick looked puzzled._

_" What do you mean Miles?" Nick asked as Miley found a spare branch, as she began carving into the wood._

_Okay, how about, M and N 4-ever and always, even if we are not dating we will always be friends."_

_End of Back Flash_

Miley pulled away and smiled, "Nick what ever happens, promise me something."

"Anything Miley." Miley took his hand in her's.

"Promise me, whatever happens to us, you will always be there for me." Miley extended her pinky finger out, as Nick in laced it with his own.

"I promise. Miles, I'll always be there for you."

**A/n- YAY! Sequel! I hope you enjoyed review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n – This is the sequel to Missing Love, it is called A New Start To Better Things! Please enjoy and review! I worked extremely hard! This is chapter 2. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is six months later. **

**Miley's POV**

I sat on my balcony, just sitting there, thinking about things. I've done that a lot lately just to go and figure out my life. After all this time, all the sunrises and sunsets I've watched, I never actually paid attention. Until now, Ever since Nick came into my life all I could think about was how lucky I am to have him. He is like a little slice of heaven, right in front of us and some people just take him for granted to have someone like Nick in their life.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I slowly opened them, except pointing my gaze towards the sky, instead of the ocean. The different shades of pink and purple amazed me. How could something be that beautiful? Little did I know he stood beside me.

**Normal POV**

"What are you thinking about Mi?" Nick asked setting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"You." She said simply, like nothing else in the world mattered beside Nick.

Nick swiftly sat on the lounge chair beside Miley. Miley's lips curved into a smile as his own lips curved in a small 'O' figure.

"What about me?" He said pulling her off the chair and into his lap.

"Everything, how much I love you."

Miley settled into him, as her head rested on his left shoulder. Her brown hair would cascaded down her back, as her body leaned against his chest. She looked up at him, as her eyes locked with his, in an instance the world around him faded away as her lips curved into a smile.

A smile played on his lips, before saying, "You will never realize how much I love you."

Miley nodded. "Yes, actually I do. I also know, I love you with everything I have."

For the rest of the morning, they spent it together.

--xoxo--

Later that day, Miley sat with Emily, on her front porch. They had decided on having a few friends over, since that is what Tish and Billy Ray decided on. Her parents and the rest of the family were visiting their grandmother, back in Tennessee. They were inviting a few Disney stars such as Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale and of course Nick and his brothers.

"I'm bored…" Miley trailed off, out of the clear blue.

"Me too… hey, look there's Zac and Vanessa!" Emily said as they rose, from where they

left the spot they were occupying for 10 minutes.

"Finally!" Miley said inhaling some air. She skipped over to them along with Emily close by. She opened her arms to welcome them in a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Miley smiled.

"I know! It's been too long, how have you girls' been?" Zac asked, draping an arm around Vanessa.

"We've been great." Emily added, as she elbowed Miley lightly in the rip, as Miley caught Nick's glance, as he walked down the sidewalk. Vanessa went along with it and winked at Miley as she blushed.

"So, how are you and Nick?" Vanessa said smiling slyly.

"Better than ever." Miley said breathlessly.

"Come on, Zac, let's go inside." He nodded as they walked inside with Emily.

Nick and his brothers crossed the street, as Nick's eyes with concentrated on Miley. Nick's breath caught in his throat as he saw her walk up the sidewalk looking beautiful as always. His eyes searched her entire body, desperately wanting to know if anything was different with her appearance. He was captivated by the way her curly hair hung loosely, framing her face. Miley smiled ear to ear, as Nick made his way to her. Nick took her small body in his arms, as her own arms were around his neck. He kissed her lips softly, before letting go.

"Hey." Miley said smiling with her pearly whites.

"Hi." Nick said shyly in return.

--xoxo--

"Alright, alright, enough you too." Joe said sounding annoyed. Miley's let out a laugh before walking back into the house with the Jonas brothers' close behind. Nick turned beat red, as he stiffened up, and sat beside Zac and Vanessa on the couch. Miley sat beside Emily and Joe on the smaller couch across from the other couch with Kevin in a chair in-between both couches. Chimes filled the spacious home, as it erupted throughout the house. Miley stood up showing her pearly whites as she turned on her heel walking towards the door. She opened the door, to see a smiling Ashley with open arms.

Miley filled the empty space, as she greeted Ash with a hug. "Ashley! It's so good to see you!" Miley giggled before leading her into the house, as Ashley shut the door behind her.

"I know, Miley! I missed you too," Ashley said setting her purse on the island table. "Cmon, everyone else is in there." Miley added before walking into the livingroom, with Ashley.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late. I had to run some arrends." Ashley explained before plopping on the chair next to Kevin. Everyone nodded.

Joe gave Ashley a sly look before saying, " Hey Ash, are you finished with those arrends yet?" Ashley rolled her eyes, ignoring Joe. Everyone greeted Ashley with a hug before they began thinking of ideas.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Emily suggested.

"Sure." Kevin said smiling. "It's okay with us." The others said. Miley stayed quiet, starring into space.

"Miles?" Nick said looking at the drained out Miley.

"Huh?" Miley said blinking her eyes and looking up from the floor, where her eyes remained before.

"Truth or Dare?" Vanessa repeated, as eyes locked with Miley. Miley nodded slowly, as Joe added, "Alright, it's settled!" Truth or Dare was Joe's favorite game, at a lot of get- togethers with friends, he would always want to play that game. **(An- Just go along with it.) **

Everything was soon set up and ready, everyone sat on the floor, legs crossed, and in a circle. The spinner in the middle. Joe being the first spun the spinner, with all his might tipping it over.

"Redo?" he plead as Kevin rolled his eyes and nodded. Joe spun, the pointer landing on Nick. Joe gave him a smile, if possible his look would burn right through Nick's face. Nick sighed loudly, as Joe smiled evilly.

"Truth or Dare, Nicholas?" Joe smirked. "Dare?" Nick coughed out, it was more of a question than an answer, for him.

Joe nodded, as he thought for a second, before walking into the kitchen, as he came back with a bucket of ice. "Here you go, bro." Joe smiled as confusion whipped Nick's face.

"What do I do with it?" Nick asked holding the bucket.

Joe smirked once more. "THAT is to shove down you're pants." Nick eyes widened in horror, as he gulped, squeezing his eyes closed, reopening them, and emptied his bucket in his pants.

"Ahhh, cold!" Nick began shaking around, and complaining as Joe wore a smile of satisfaction. Once Nick sat back on the floor, with a stiff face, he spun the wheel. It landed on Emily.

"Truth or Dare Emily?" Nick asked.

"Okay. I'll play it safe, truth." Nick nodded.

"Have you ever thought about making out with Joe?" Emily sucked in air along with a blush. Sure her and Joe have been going out for about 3 months, but Emily has always been the type of girl to play it slow in a relationship, and Joe didn't rush her.

Five minutes passed, "Yes..." Emily finally spoke out, as her face reddened. Joe just smirked.

"Okay moving on." She spun the wheel, it landed on Kevin. "Okay. Kevin. Truth or Dare?" For the rest of the evening the finished their game of truth or dare.

--xoxo-- Nick's POV

Here we all sat on the two biggest sofas, in the TV room, watching Juno. Miley's head rested on my chest, my arms wrapped around her. My thumb stroked her check as my other hand stayed planted firmly on her waist. Miley smiled, she intertwined our hands before winking at me. Miley sat up, as she sat on my lap, she looked around, the movie was over, everyone was asleep. Miley slowly stood up, turning off the TV. I watched as she draped a blanket over each couple.

"Call you're Mom, and tell her you guys are staying the night." Miley spoke in a hush tone. I stood and walked to the kitchen, coming back minutes later.

"She said it was okay." I whispered. Miley laced our hands as she led us up staires and into her bedroom. Miley laid on her bed, her head resting on the cushioned pillow. She gave me a small smile, before patting the side of the bed, beside her.

--xoxo-- Normal POV

Once he was settled, Miley snuggled into him, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you." Nick spoke softly, kissed the top of her head. Miley barried her head in his chest, as his shirt wetened

Nick lifted up her chin, to look at her. "Hey, what wrong, Mi?" Nick said with concern in his voice.

The tears had spilled out of Miley's eyes and were rolling down her face. Nick moved his other hand from his side to her face, the pad of his thumb ran over her smooth skin, wiping away the tears. Miley felt herself tremble beneath him.

"Don't cry, Miles." Nick muttered as he continued to wipe away her falling tears. "Why are you crying?"

" I love you so much it hurts," Miley said as Nick tightened the hug.

"I know, I know, I love you too." Nick stared into Miley's soft ocean blue eyes and he felt tears well up in his own.

With that Nick leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Miley felt the butterflies in her stomach go out of control. She moved forward to that her body was pressed against his. Her hands moved to tangle themselves in his smooth curly brown hair. His hands moved from her chin and cupped her face, his fingers stroking her face. Miley felt his tongue run over her lower lip, tremulous she granted him access. Their tongues engaged in a fierce duel of passion. He lightly stroked her face, and Miley involuntarily shivered. Nick smiled into the kiss, before letting go, for human oxygen.

Miley rested her head back on Nick's chest, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Nick looked down at his sleeping beauty, his angel, his one and only, his everything, and fell asleep.

**A/N Here you go! I worked hard, please do me a favor and review! It took me a while to do this, right now I'm supposed to be doing chores, but instead I'm updating! Have ideas? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Sorry for the wait, look I can explain. My computer crashed so at this very moment I am at my grandmother's house typing this out. I had a major writers block, if you have ANY ideas, PLEASE let me know!**

Miley stirred in her sleep, pulling Nick closer. His eyelids fluttered open, his gaze falling on the girl sleeping in his arms. He slid one arm from her waist and rubbed the sleep from his eyes; then slid it back into its old position. Miley smiled in her sleep as he made contact with her once again. Nick pulled the stray hair away from her face and pulled her behind her ear. Nick laid in his bed pulling Miley closer to him. He heard the doorbell fill his wing of the house, which his parents had built a door in the back of the house just for his visitors figuring the house was big enough. Her eyes slowly opened, as she smiled up at him. "Good morning" she answered sweetly, her voice softer then usual; due to the fact she had just been unconscious.

"It's early baby, go back to sleep I'll get it." He had whispered into her ear, hidden by wisps of hair. He placed a kiss on her cheek, before pulling himself out of bed. Nick made his way down the hall, as he wiped her face with his hands, he unlocked, then opened the door, to reviel a very snobby smiling Selena.

"Selena!?" Nick gasped/whisper quietly not able to wake Miley. He got up the courage to say, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Nicky!" She smiled flirtisously, then frowned. "What you don't want me here?" She said innocently as she walked inside and took a place on the couch.

Nick hesitated. "Yes, well no, what brought you here then?" He stood nervously across from her.

Selena sighed. "I know we haven't spoken in about 1 and a half years, but whoever said a girl can't stop by and visit her ex?" She smiled... obvious.

"Selena... like a said before I ended us because I will never see you as more then a friend. I'm sorry."

A glare formed on Selena's face as she trudjed up the stairs and into Nick's bedroom to find Miley fully dressed and combing her hair. "Nick, is that you?" Miley said not looking at the person who was behind you. Selena turned Miley around slaping her hard across the face. Miley gasped in pain as she delicatly touched the park forming on her face along with Selena's hand print. She swung her head around in fury.

"What the hell was that for?" Miley screamed, her eyes angry.

Selena smiled satified, "That's what you get for stealing my Nicky!" Miley face twisted in anger. Miley ran up to her and smacked her across the face. In response Selena pulled her hair. Miley couldn't take it any longer. She was going to be as bold as ever. "You! Ahh! You're a stupid obnoxious Bitch!" Although Miley never rarely swared, Miley didn't like it when people tried to steal her man! "You suck Miley, you know that?" She smirked. The evil smirk that played on her lips, that just took Miley into overdrive.

"I hate you!" With that spoken Miley bounced Selena. They spent the next five minutes tackling each other, shouting profanity, that is until Nick came running in.

Miles!" Nick reatached the two girls' holding one to him pushing the other gently to the bed. He held Miley tight,"Selena! What the hell is you're problem! How dare you barge into my room and hurt my girlfriend!" A tear ran down her cheek, it burned from the pain that had risen on her face, and all over her body.

"So, it is true, you're really with her?" She spoke so very softly, finally hitting rock-bottom. Her dark brown hair a mess.

"Yeah..." He said even softer, as he raised it," And I love her." Selena looked discusted, then her face turned pleseant. "Oh my God...I'm such an idiot," She sat on his bed. "I can't believe myself..." She sighed sadly, "I hurt other people, to make myself look good..." She quietly sobbed in her hand," I'm so, so, sorry Miley! I know it will take you forever to forgive me..but..is there anyway you could?" Selena sighed," I never really hated you Miley...I was just jealous I guess, you're beautiful, talented, everything!" Miley's blue eyes glisened," I'm sorry too.. of course I could forgive you...and we can be friends, it will just take a lot to owe you're trust back." Miley smiled as Selena gave a small smile back.

"Cmon' let's get cleaned up." Miley laughed as she looked at the mirror, and then at Selena, Nick schuckled leaving the two girls' alone.

AN= ONE WORD REVIEW...also..Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

Two girls laughed, as Nick sat in the livingroom watching my 'Super Sweet 16', he listened to the girls' conversation. In the bathroom, Miley sat on the marble countertop, Selena sitting on the shower frame. Selena giggled running a brush through her hair, Miley slid of the marble counter top and walked into Nick's bedroom, taking two pairs of juicy sweats and two tanktops. Thank God she brought extra clothes to Nick's house, otherwise Miley and Selena both would be screwed.

She walked back into the bathroom, handing Selena a black tanktop with a dark red pair of sweats.

"Thanks Miley. I'm really am sorry, we fought over something so stupid." Selena said truthfully, Selena really was sorry, sure she was jealous of Miley but she never attended to hurt her in any way.

"No problem. let's get cleaned up and then I'll step out of here so you can get dressed." Selena nodded understandingly.

Miley looked into the mirror at her reflection," Wow... I look like crap!" Selena and Miley giggled together. Miley wet a face cloth, and gently pressed it, on her smeared makeup and wounds. Well, it really wasn't wounds just a few cuts and bruises. Miley wiped off her makeup, well the little she had on, once she was finished she gave Selena a damp cloth, and looked at her reflection, a clean face. Miley smirked.

"Well, um, I'll just leave you in here, and I'll change in Nick's room." Miley smiled.

Miley was about to walk out but Selena stopped her," Wait Miley, I just wanted to say thanks for everything, and I'm really sorry."

Miley placed her hand on Selena's shoulder," No problamo, and by the way, you can call me Miles if you like." With that Miley walked out and closed the door.

Miley put her wavy hair in a loose bun, and changed her clothes into a baby blue juicy sweats with a light pink tanktop. She slipped on flipflops and walked downstairs and into the livingroom. She watched Nick as he gazed at the television, laughing every other second, his laughter filling the room with such vibrant and sounded so ecstatic.

She smiled walked closer, then plopped down on the black leather sofa. Nick smiled down at her," So how did everything go with Selena?" Miley smiled, and nuzzled her head into his neck, that was her basic reply. He lent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"HEY GUYS!" Selena squealed standing in between them, her arm rest on the couch.

Miley smiled politely," Hey Selena." Miley patted the spot on the couch beside her," Come sit with us!" Selena smiled a sat.

"Well, Selena I was having a sleepover with a few friends, you know Mandy right? And my co-star Emily?" Selena nodded. "Well we wondered if you would like to go, and you could bring Demi along too!" Selena exclaimed," Really? Thanks Miley!" She gave Miley a half hearted hug. With that Selena ran out of the house in full sprint.

"Well, then... she seems excited." Nick chuckled bending over and giving Miley a kiss. Miley kissed him back before hopping off the couch,"Alright! I better get going, Manders and I have to go shopping for food, food and more food." She gave him a light hug before grabbing her purse, shoving her phone and keys into it. She walked outside closing the door behind her. She bent over and said a the stoop, pulling out her phone dialing a familiar number.

"Mandy here!"

"Hey Manders, it's Miles can you pick me up at Nick's house so we can go shopping?" Miley smiled pulling the phone closer to her ear.

"Sure Smilers, be there soon!" Click. Miley waited a few minutes before Mandy's new red VW bug. Mandy had a pair of channel glasses over her eyes, Miley smiled and slid inside. She shut the door, pulling the seat belt over her. Mandy pulled out the driveway, and drove down the street and stopped in front of the Super Walmart.

"So..what's up?" Miley said deciding to break the silence, as she hopped out of the car.

"Nothing really Smiley Miley, I just saw you yesterday." Mandy said grabbing a cart.

"Oh right..." Miley smirked awkwardly, as they entered the store," Well I figured I'd ask anyway...Oh! Did i mention I'm friends with Selena now?" Miley said aimlessly as she pushed the shopping cart down the aisle, as Mandy tossed a can of shaving cream into the cart. "You're friends with Selena? That's great!" Mandy smiled.

"Yeah...and shaving cream?" Miley questioned holding the can in her hand.

"You better sleep with your eyes open Cyrus." Mandy smirked stuffing about six bags of chips all different brands. Miley gave Mandy a terrified look and giggled. Miley tossed random objects, such as peanut butter, tissues and nail polish. "What we going to do with this?" Mandy said holding the peanut butter.

"I don't know I'm in the mood for peanut butter." Miley said shrugging, as she tossed a few different types of dips and a makeup kit. Mandy threw in a couple cases of soda and headed for checkout.

"That would be 45.89," The checkout lady said bagging their groceries and handing her change. It didn't faze the lady, he always saw celebrities shopping there. Miley pulled the shopping cart out of the store and into the parking lot. Mandy unlocked the trunk, piling bags into the truck and slamming it shut. Miley and Mandy slid in the car, exhausted.

Miley let out a sigh of relief," Finally we're done!" Mandy just laughed pulling the car out of the parking lot. After a short while, Mandy parked her car in Miley's driveway. Miley glanced out the window, to see Emily, Demi and Selena sitting on her front porch. Miley stepped out Mandy along with her, and Miley took a few bundles of bags. The four other girls' grabbed a few grocery bags also, as Miley unlocked the door to her house. They all walked inside. Once the door was shut,"Let's get this party started!" Miley said turning up the radio.

**AN=**** Yes the last part was very random, I needed to end the chapter some how. I would call this a cliff hanger I guess. Anyway, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pillow Fight!" Mandy shouted swinging the pillow hitting Emily with it across her head. Miley bellowed over in laughter as her face beamed with excitement. " You think this is funny Miss Miley?" Selena questioned, raising her eyebrow with a giggle.

Over the past day and a half, Selena, Demi and Miley had become great friends. "Yeah Sel, I do." Miley showed her a toothy grin, accidentally stepping feet first in the bowl of popcorn.

Miley's face turned a bright red, "Oops." All the girls' began giggling harder as Miley pouted and slumped over on her bed. She picked up the bowl of popcorn," Want any?" Everyone nodded no quickly and looked frightened. " I thought so."

---

An hour later, all five girls were piled on the Cyrus' large living room couch, boxes of tissues near, and a fresh bowl of popcorn. They were in the middle of the movie The Notebook, and they were almost sobbing.

When the movie ended, Emily shouted," The died in each others arms!"

Demi squeaked," How romantic!" Selena sighed.

" I realized something important." Miley stated as she pulled the soft blanket wrapped around her body, tighter. She bit into a piece of popcorn, as she shut up the TV sitting up. "What's that?" Demi asked.

"Us girls should never let another guy go between us ever again." She smiled. Selena scrunched her nose up in displeasure. "You're right Miley, I'm sorry about dating you're ex...I so violated the girl guide." She paused," I never actually loved him…I like someone else." Miley gave her a puzzled look," The girl guide?" She muttered." Wait! I forgive you, and who do you like?"

Demi grinned," Yeah whooo?" Mandy piped in," Tell!"

Emily watched the scene intently as she stuffed a spoon full of peanut butter in her mouth. " I think I like Michel..." Selena buried her face into her hands, hiding from embarrassment, Miley's eyes widened like saucers," As In Musso? Michel Musso!?" She yelled flabbergasted. "Oh my gosh! You guys would be so cute together." She said leaping off the side of the couch and running over to where Selena sat on the floor next to Emily.

" I'm so sure he likes you!" Miley squealed.

Xoxo--

The next morning all 5 girls were sound asleep. Miley and Mandy on the couch. Miley was wrapped up in a cocoon of bed sheets and blankets, sound asleep. Mandy similar way, except she was half way of the couch. Selena was on the love seat asleep with a mop of hair covering her face. Demi, on a sleeping bag on the floor, with one leg out of the sleeping bag, and the other in. Lastly Emily was asleep on the reclining chair shivering, and without blankets because Mandy had stole them during the night.

----

Miley was sitting on the kitchen island pouring herself a bowl of cereal when Emily walked in. She looked like a mess, her blonde hair was spread out in all directions, and she was shaking.

Miley took a bite of her cereal," So how did you sleep?"

"Just dandy, considering I was freezing the whole night!" Emily spat, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Miley teased playfully, as Emily poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Mandy walked into the room skipping," Good morning sunshines!" Miley smiled, "Well it looks like someone had a great night sleep." Mandy sat on the stool, she grabbed a bowl almost hitting Emily in the face with her elbow.

"Were you nice and warm, Mandy?" Emily said glaring.

Mandy didn't catch on so she replied," Yes, very." She patted Emily's arm, and shivered.

"Wow..you're cold. You should have used a blanket." Mandy smiled.

Miley held her finger up, quieting the two girls from Emily attacking Mandy.

"I know what we should do today!"

Demi and Selena walked in. Selena held her hand to her mouth yawning," I didn't sleep a wink last night." Her and Demi took a seat on the stool. "So what are we doing?" Demi questioned.

Xx

"Do you have any twos?" The girls decided to play the classic card game, 'Go Fish' out of boredom. Miley peered her eyes over her cards, searching for twos. "Go fish!" Demi frowned picking out of the deck of cards. Selena tossed her last card down." Haha! I win again!"

"Not again, this is the 3rd game in a row you won!" Emily pouted, sticking out her lower lip. Selena shrugged her shoulders," It's a gift!" Miley's pocket vibrated, as she pulled out her sidekick, and read her new message.

_Miley,_

_Meet me at the park in 5._

_Xx, Nick_

Miley stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She stood," Guys, I'll be right back. I'm going for a jog." Everyone nodded, continuing to play. She pulled on a pair of flip flops and grabbed her house keys, and fixed her hair while looking in the mirror, that was next to the coat hook and the doorway. It was 10 in the morning.

She stepped outside, the Californian sun hitting her sleeveless arm. Her vibrant blue eyes brighter than usual. She used her hand as a visor, blocking the sun as she starred at the blue sky.

She skipped out behind her house, and walked over to her bike parked next to the garage. She sat on the seat, as she swung both legs over the bike. As she skidded down the street and down another block as she parked her bike in front of a park bench.

Nick sat on a swing as he moved his legs back and forth. He kept her head facing the ground. She got off her bike and walked towards Nick with a genuine smile on her face. She walked over to him, sitting on the swing beside him. He felt a presence, hew looked up and smiled, "Hey." She pecked his cheek," Hi!" She squeaked, kissing his lips.

"Baby, how's the sleepover going?" Nick said getting off his swing and going behind her, gently pushing her swing.

"It's going well, actually. Better then I thought." A smile played against her lips, "Good to hear." He stopped pushing her, as Miley leaped off, taking Nick's hand and started running.

Miley giggled as the tripped over a large pebble and feel onto the soft cool grass. Nick fell on top of her, as he looked into her ocean blue eyes that he loved. She rolled over giggled, where she was on top of him, looking into those warm sweet chocolate brown eyes.

She ran her hand through his curls, his hair had changed so much since the last time they dated to now. He used to have that long curls, now seem so childish. His shorter fro, makes him seem more mature.

She softly kissed his lips," I love you…" She said whispering.

"I love you too, Miles."

**An= I hope this pays off for not updating. I really do try to update, But half the time I find myself doing other things. And I wanted to make the chapter perfect. I hope you had a good Christmas, and if I am not able to update sooner, I hope you have a safe and happy New Year. One last thing, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and Miley were under a large oak tree looking at the stars one evening. It was the night they found out they'd being going on tour together again, the first time in _forever_ since the Jones Brothers and Miley played together. Let's just say Miley was incredibly excited.

"Nick I'm so happy, like, this is the first time since our tour together. And I get to sing The Climb! It's going to be amazing!"

Nick smiled shyly at Miley one thing she did not know is his parents had invited his ex girl friend Brittany down from New Jersey. And Brittany, is still madly in love with him. Considering they grew up together, her parents were friends and very close towards his own.

They are still friends, but Britt never got over him. He didn't mind, he knew that they had a connection, but not like the one he has with Miley. Him and Miley were something out of the ordinary.

Brittany really was an awesome girl, and was a good friend, but he was worried about Miley. Brittany did not know about Nick and Miley's special reunion, and he didn't want to hurt either of the girls. One other thing he was super stoked about, was seeing his best friend **Alison. ( I told you you'd be in it! Alison owns.)**

He had known Alison since second-grade and went to school together, and she attended his father's church. They had been unstoppable since!

"I know just like old times, minus the constant fighting." Nick chuckled, while looked down," Right."

"Hey," Nick tilted her chin up, did I say something?"

"No it's just seems like you're hiding something from me…you know you can tell me anything Nick."

He sighed," Well, my two of my best friends from New Jersey will be coming on the tour with us."

She smiled," That's great Nick!"

"Well, Brittany...is my ex girlfriend."

Miley's face fell, soon pasting a smile right back on her face,

" That's great, really it is Nick…I can't wait to meet them." She smiled as sincere as possible, and stood up grabbing his hand, boosting him up. He grasped her hand, and they began walking, slowly and taking their time.

Miley took a deep sigh," Wow…I can't wait, after all those months I thought that their wasn't any hope in us."

Nick gave her a questioning look, then agreed," I know what you mean."

Finally they reach Miley's house, the moon shown on them in the distance an the stars twinkled above them. It felt real, as Nick bent down and kissed her. Miley smiled into the kiss, feeling like the moment was how it was meant to be. Like nothing else mattered, she could still remember her first kiss, she and Nick sat in front of the New York tree lighting. She could still picture Nick's ridiculous disguise even though her's was even more humorous.

She could picture at that exact moment people stood around the tree watching the large star went up. They stood from a distance, her hand cold in her yellow mittens, her grandmother made.

They pulled apart as Miley whole world seemed to fade away, and it was just her and Nick.

It seemed like nothing would _ever_ pull them apart, it was almost **surreal**.

Breaking her thoughts, Nick pulled apart, and stood back, Miley giggled. " Goodnight Nick,"

"Sweet Dreams, Mi, I love you."

"Love you, too." With that she shut the door. Miley held a mile wide grin on her face. Her father gave her a confused look, as she passed him as he sat on the couch with her mother reading the news paper.

"Hi Daddy!" He raised an eyebrow, but her mother gently rested her hand on his shoulder, as Miley passed him.

"She's in love, Billy,"

Back with Nick he was adjusting his guitar, and tuning it, when his phone rang. He set his guitar down and picked it up his phone, he flipped it and put it to his ear. He didn't bother to check who it was because he was expecting a call from either, Alison, Brittany or Miley. He expected one from Brittany or Alison because they were leaving at 10 pm, that night.

"Hello?"

A non-fimilar voice filled his speakers, it was Brittany.

"Hey, Nick, it's Britt. Alison wanted me to warn you that we're going to be boarding the plane in about five minutes."

"Oh, Okay, I'm excited to catch up with you and I have someone for you to meet."

"I'm excited to see you too, Nickyyy. Hold on, Alison wants to talk to you."

"Hey, well we will be there in like…five hours?"

"Okay, can't wait!"

"Bye."

Nick hung up his phone and rested his head on his pillow, his nest of curls working like a cushion on his head. He closed his eyes needing rest for the day ahead.

* * *

"Okay, first radio talk show, interview with a magazines, and photo-shoot…lastly go back home." Tish's voice boomed in the driver's seat in the car. Miley was still half asleep, considering the fact it was a little past eight in the morning. She pulled herself at of bed, got ready and left on an empty stomach.

She was tired, hungry and just wanted to roll back into bed. She loved what she was doing but hated the crazy schedules. There's a plus she didn't have to be on set. For one her and Emily were constantly arguing and it wasn't fun.

She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes forcing herself to stay up. The moving car pulled to a stop, and her body guard got out as paparazzi guarded them like a pack of wolves.

She pulled her wobbly body out of the car and into the radio station, thank God it was with Ryan, because Ryan could relate how she felt about mornings.

Miley sat on the chair next to Ryan, she gave him a small smile, as he announced her presence on air.

'Hey Guys! Morning!"

"Hey, everyone it's Ryan, and Miss Miley."

"Ryan, how've you been?"

"I've been okay, last time we talk you were discussing you're new book."

"Yeah, it's in stores BABY!"

Ryan laughs and says," Now, what can readers find out in the book?"

"Well…" Miley takes a short pause," Firstly, I will talk about bulling, getting rejected with Hannah, and my country side."

She slung her bag onto her shoulder, tossing her phone into the bag as her grabbed sunglasses. She slid on the shades, and stepped out of the automatic glass doors. She sighed and got into the car with her mother. She smiled, there was a plus the day was a quarter over.

Nick awoke with the bright red sun-rays coming in from the small peek behind his curtains. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, quickly glancing around the room waiting for his vision to go back to normal. He rolled off his bed, his bare feet hitting the floor-board.

He pulled off his shirt, and threw it across the room, watching it fall into the hamper. He stretched, his toned body as he yawned. He was anxious, but very nervous of how all the girls would react to one another.

He knew Brittany had a big heart, and also knew Miley could get along with anyone. She is now best friends with Selena, hopefully that would work well with Brittany too. He loved each and everyone of his friends and wanted them to be treated the same with his girlfriend.

He knew Miley would love her, and of course Alison wouldn't mind as long as Nick was happy, and living. He was worried about the consequences if they didn't get along, hopefully they'd at-least act neutral towards one another. But he wasn't going to worry about the downside.

He took a quick shower and got dressed. He decided on a pair of signature Jonas Brothers skinny jeans and a dark rinse color. He buttoned up a button down shirt, leaving the first two buttons undone. He combed his messy curls, and slips on some shoes.

He walked out of his room, closing the door, walking down the hall he stopped mid-way at the top of the stair well. He saw the scenery going on and smiled.

He slowly made his way down the stairs. Frankie was sitting in between Brittany and Alison with Joe on the side of Alison. Kevin, and his mom and Dad sat across from Brittany and Alison. He laughed quietly at Frankie who was telling them a story, and they seemed some-what engrossed in it.

As soon as the two girls spotted him, they jumped out of their seats running to Nick's open arms.

"Hey, Best Friend!" Alison exclaimed, enthused about seeing Nick.

" Hey," He held both girls close to him bringing in the moment, " Hey, Britt, long-time no see…"

"Hey, Mr. Pres, I know, I missed you, too." Nick followed them back to the table,

" So, who's that special person you wanted us to meet?"

Miley dropped everything on her console table exhausted, and just wanting to drop everything, and put on her favorite p.j's, and get in her warm bed with a good book. She gently put her phone in her pocket and carried her few shopping bags up the stairs and into her room.

She set her things on her bed, and fell onto it, what a tiring day and still more to come. She was very nervous about meeting Nick's ex-girlfriend but not as worried about his friend. Even if he heard many great things about his friends, but it still irked her and worried her.

In the end, she was happy about meeting some more of Nick's friends, knowing that Nick had some good choices in who he had Miley meet. She slipped off her heels, and her sore achy feet walked across her room and into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, and did her make-up trying to make a good first impression. She walked into her walk-in closet and put on a pair of jeans, she slid them on her long legs, and a pink v-neck.

She straightened her hair out, and clipped it in the back, she look at the clock, running late, she panicked, as she slid on her black flats.

She grabbed her phone, bag and house keys. She ran outside worrying about being late for dinner at the Jonas'. It was her favorite Mrs. Jonas' home-made lasagna. Italian food was her favorite types of meals, the lasagna ran second behind her own mother's baked ziti.

She hopped onto her bike as she started peddling down the street. It was a five minute walk from her house to Nick's, but a shorter time on bike than on foot. Many emotions ran through her head, as she rode to Nick's.

She was nervous if they didn't like her, and if she was like one of those evil exes, that are out to ruin her life. It was finally getting better, and what if they didn't like her already? What if they were haters, Miley pushed back her bad thoughts, and parked her bike in front of Nick's door. Her clammy hands rang the door-bell. She heard pitter-patter from inside. Then the door pulled open," Hey Miley!" Miley was about to respond when Frankie shouted," NICK! It's you're girl-friend!"

A blush presented on Miley's face, she pushed it aside, as Nick came to the door.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear, as he bent down kissing her," Hi." She smiled back as he led her inside, and into the kitchen.

His whole family sat around the big table, she noticed two people she never saw before, only in pictures. They were pretty, one had darker hair then the other had a lighter shade, they were laughing at Joe's antics. Miley smiled at them, as everyone looked over.

"MILEY!" Joe shouted," JOE!" Miley followed after him, trying not to seem rude, even though she was very nervous.

Nick caught their attention, "Britt, Alison?"

They looked over smiling," This is Miley my girlfriend, Miles this is Alison and Brittany, "He pointed towards the two girls, who stood up and walked towards the couple.

"Hey, I'm Brittany, I'm a huge fan of yours." She extended her hand while Miley shook it," Nice to meet you!"

"And, I'm Alison," She smiled widely," It's nice to meet you too," Maybe these girls aren't so bad after all, maybe just maybe they'd actually get along too.

* * *

**AN- Okay, sorry for not updating…I feel like a bad author. I try my best to update my stories as much as I can. I do, I really do. I just found ideas for this story, and now I know where's this is going.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Her feet hit against the grainy sand as she ran. It was very early, the seagulls squawked and did their thing, flying and swerving in, their feet hitting the top of the water as they flew. Miley loved the way nature worked. And the way of every living creature doing their own thing, whether it was swimming flying or none of the above.

Simple things like that amazed like that was one of the many things that amazed Miley. The meaning of life, how a baby bird is born, and growing up on the farm back in Tennessee to watch a baby cow be born, to the average life of a butterfly, growing up from a small caterpillar to a full grown butterfly.

It was indescribable the meaning of life was, so unexpected and undiscovered. It was really quite sickening to, to know that a person could grow up well liked and missed when they passed, because getting used to a person they can easily slip through her fingers. But their never far away, and what can she say, it was that way with Nick also.

It was honestly surprising too, what can happen in life. She gazed up a the seagulls. She watched the mother seagull, bring help to her young, and she looked down proudly knowing she brought a new life to this world. The seagull then set out to search of food that may lie out on the beach. Miley sat on the warm grainy sand and watched.

Not long passed, and finally the mother bird came back, she watched the baby seagull open it's small beak and watch the fish fly into it's open mouth. She then shifted her attention to the waves crashing against the shore. Her nose was open to the fishy and fresh smelling air of the underwater land.

She smiled slowly watching a dolphin in the distance happily jump over the sea, and back into the water again. It was very interesting to Miley that a simple creature could accomplish such magnificent things.

Miley's hair picked up with a slight breeze as she shifted her body facing the ocean. Her hair blew and brushed against her face, as her blue eyes twinkled. She slowly got up and began running. She slipped off her flip-flops in mid jog, as they stayed behind.

She ran towards the water, her feet clacking against the wet sand, as she ran. She began to run deeper into the ocean her shorts soaking through. She ran until her body was shoulder length with the water, she let the waves crash over her bringing her down to the ocean floor.

She squeezed her eyes closed as she held her breath. She let her body float to the bottom, as she touched the ocean surface. Her hands grazed over the sand, she cupped the sand in her hands, and slowly let it fall, she listened to the above sound of the waves crashing long over her head. She swam under water towards shore, as she made it closer to shore.

When air was needed she came us letting a lone wave crash over her head, as she caught her breath. She blinked the sea water out of her eyes she smiled. Looking around at the deserted beach, she began walking out of the water, her clothes dripping over the hot sand.

She grabbed her belongings and began walking the mile home. Nick's dodger's head on her wet head, her curls flown freely and a big smile on her face. He flip-flops in her hands as she swung them in the air as she walked. The sun of the early morning beat down on her head, with no cares in the world.

She tried her best to avoid what will go on with Nick's new house guests but didn't have one solution. She hoped to become friends with Nick's friends. Because it's always good to share friends in a relationship, knowing the fact that if it's Nick's friends it could be hers too.

The first time around when they dated, that sadly didn't work out, hence the name 'Seven Things' come in. She knew that Nick wouldn't like every friend of hers but hopefully at least most.

Both Alison and Brittany sounded like awesome girls but, they could look nice on the outside but demons on the inside. Believe it or not, Miley had pretty good experiences with mean girls. In 6th grade, before becoming famous Miley dealt with some little brats, once she became famous she showed them.

Miley stopped in front of her large Californian home, and put in the code, as she watched the backdoor gates open. She pulled her keys out of the pocket in the hoodie she held in her arms, and unlocked her wing of the spacious home.

She dropped her flip-flops by the door, and set her phone and keys on the console table next to the bottle of water, she drank earlier that morning. She opened the bottle of water, and drank a long swig before setting it back down. While she set it down, she noticed she had one missed text message. Tired, Miley ignored it, as her phone flashed _Brittany_. Her phone being un-noticed she laid back down for a nap, not having to get up for another three hours.

Miley covered herself with her grandma's quilt she made for Miley when she was six, and fell asleep.

The sun beat through Miley's closed blinds, Miley peacefully slept until," MILEY! Some chick's here to see you, and we're leaving in an hour!" Miley bolted up in her bed, from oversleeping Miley shot out of bed and began to run into the bathroom, turning on the shower, and then running over to the intercom out of breath," Send her up," Miley waited impatiently, as she saw Brittany reach the top step.

Brittany chuckled at Miley's wacky 'I'm late and I just woke up' look.

"Uh, I need to get ready…There's magazine's over there and the remote's over there," She pointed in those two directions before adding," Make yourself at home, so I'll be right out." Miley shot her a smile, and ran into her walk-in closet. Miley tossed around random objects of clothing, and a shirt hitting Brittany in the head.

Miley gasped, as Brittany laughed," Want some help?" Miley nodded thankfully, as Brittany looked through her clothes to find Miley something to wear.

"Well, me and Alison are both wearing Aero sweats and a shirts…So you should be comfortable since we'll be in a eight hour drive."

Miley finished off her sentence," We should be triplets! Ah HA!" Miley grabbed at a purple and white aero shirt, and purple sweats. Brittany giggled as Miley ran into the bathroom to get ready.

When Miley came out she was ready, her face done up along with her hair," Do you know the bus schedule?"

Miley slipped on some black flip-flops and grabbed her phone, I pod and her changers as she stuffed them in her pocket, "Ready!"

Brittany smiled," C'mon…we better get to Alison, she's probably lonely."

Miley tugged on her luggage and pushed it outside to see about ten tour buses lined up behind one another. The First was probably MileyWorld and Team Jonas staff, then along with Miley's parents and Nick's with Frankie and Noah. The next was Miley, who would be sharing with Brandi and some of the female dancers.

Then followed by the Jonas boys and male dancers, along with crew. But where did Brittany and Alison fit?

Tish smiled walking over to her daughter, as Brittany went to go find Alison.

"Miles, would you mind if Britt and Alison bunked with you since you have the biggest bus..Be prefer if they weren't with the boys…"

Miley cut off her mother," No Problem mom," Tish smiled as kissed her cheek before walking off. This saddened Miley a little, she would miss her mom in the bus with her. Her very first tour she did opening with the Cheetah girls she always had her mom, and of course her own tour. But one plus it was more privacy.

Miley was left to herself, as she tried lifting her couple suite cases into the bus, her arms weakened. Maybe they were just a little too heavy. She felt a strong pair of arms lift it in for her, then the same arms around her waist. She turned her head around, and found herself facing Nick.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear, making the hair on her bare arms stand up.

She leaned into him, as he tilted her chin and leaned in to kiss her, "Hi," She squeaked as he let go, she longed for more but kept still.

" I saw you over there chatting with Britt, Sounds like you too are getting along with them…"

Miley smiled slightly," Yeah, I am. They're really sweet girls," Miley pecked his lips again.

"Yeah they are, but you're the sweetest of them all," Nick grinned as Miley giggled and patted his nose with her finger," You're such a cheese ball!"

"Yeah, but you love me, and I love you,"

"That I do!" Nick leaned in to kiss her again but broke away quickly," Kids, time to set off, and get in you're _right _buses," Tish eyed Nick and Miley with a sly grin.

* * *

"Ladada." Miley shuffled around the kitchen as she sang softly to herself. She hummed a random song to herself, as she stirred the big bowl of cake batter. She griped the wooden spoon in her hand and gently mixed the flour and sugar.

She cracked a couple eggs, as she tossed the shells into the waste-basket. She finished the ingredients of the chocolate cake, with the finishing toppings of the chocolate chips. She smiled satisfied as she sprayed down the pan with cooking spray, to keep the bottom of the bunt from allowing the batter to stick.

"There." She said delightedly, as she gently put the pan in the oven on for 350. She wiped the stray mess onto her white, ruffled apron. She walked back to the sink, it was quite amazing how many things you could do in an oversized bus.

She looked at the tan wooden clock tacked to the wall, as began scrubbing down the remaining pans for the last fifteen minutes she had to spare until the cake would be done. She heard footsteps approaching , while scraping the scum off the plates she was washing in the sink with the old ratty orange sponge.

She looked up, as she rinsed the bowl of old useless cake batter that, wasn't needed.

"Can I help?" She smiled softly at Alison, while she remained washing the dishes. Once finished she spoke," Nah, Thanks I got it from here,"

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" Miley looked around as she dried the silverware and plates, from earlier.

"Actually…you know what? Can you help me clear away all those pictures and put it in the box next to the table?" Miley smiled, as Alison grinned," Glad to help!"

Miley smiled back while she put away the dishes. It overwhelmed her that Nick's friends were so kind to her.

She watched Alison plop down on the baby blue leather cushioned stool and watched as her eyes gazed over the many pictures Miley took with her friends last tour. Miley and Mandy, Nick and Miley, Joe and Miley, Kevin and Miley... The dancers and Miley, Miley with Nick and his brothers. Miley, the brothers and some of the dancers.

Boy, how things can change in a year then mend right back up again. She remembered those terrible moments when they stopped speaking, and she dated all those boys. She remembered being replaced with the new Disney princesses. A lot can change in a whole year.

It almost felt abnormal how things can break, then tie back together again. She remembered when she felt so low that she actually made fun of Dem and Sel. And now it amazed her how close they are now.

Miley was soon awoken from her thoughts," Miley you looked really happy," Miley wiped her hands on her apron, and then slowly walked towards Alison. She sat on the stool beside Alison. She peered her eyes over the girls' shoulder to look at the picture she held up. Miley smiled when she saw the picture.

It was one of her favorites, one of the very first pictures she took with Nick. About a month after they began dating, and a month after they met. Miley smiled as she looked at the picture, and could still in her head, bring back that very day.

* * *

Flashback. ~

"_Slow down Mi," The sun poured in like a dark room a shadeless lamp. The blue sky blue as ever, and open and all new to two small town kids. The nicely paved streets were perfect for bike riding, and not a crack in the sight. Hollywood was new and exciting to them, and LA was bigger than ever._

_They were only thirteen, and the world felt huge and scary. When you saw them, you knew right from the spot that it wasn't puppy love, it was real. It you asked them if they were in love and would stay together always; they'd answer yes without a second thought. A first love was always surreal and odd, to a thirteen year old, but you knew they thought they meant it._

_Every-time their eyes met, it was a magical far away fairytale land where unfortunate went, but in the end it came down to it, they were destined to stay together. _

"_Please." Young Miley refused to look her boyfriend in the eyes, as she road past him, she giggled, as the sun kissed her face. _

"_You're going to have to run a little faster to catch up to me Jonas!" The boy took of in sprint and caught her off guard and followed on her tail. Miley was in love and it was her very first summer love, she was glad to finally have Nick as her neighbor, and stay past dark with her boyfriend. Feeling guilty Miley stopped," You want a ride, Nicky?" Nick smiled, as Miley's hair pulled looser from her pony-tail in the hot La weather._

"_Nah, I'll walk beside you, and you can ride."_

_Miley began pulling her legs to the side of the bike to get off," No, you can go on."_

"_You ride, I'll walk." He smiled and Miley finally gave in, Nick helped her get back on her bike as they slowly took off, Nick walking beside her, she took off; carefree and without the harsh Hollywood life hitting them. Nick ran after her, his curls bouncing freely, with tired legs from pedeling Miley slowed down a bit._

_Nick grabbed onto the handle bars pushing her, as Miley gazed up at the sky," Sing to me?" She whispered, loud enough for Nick to hear. They kept the bike in a gentle pace, as Miley rode and Nick walked._

_Her body pushed to the side, Miley held onto Nick's shoulder as he began to sing._

"_I've got sunshine On a cloudy it's cold outside,I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'll sayWhat can make me feel this way?Miley, (Miley, Miley)_

_Talking about Miley. (Miley)."_

_Slowly Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's neck nervously and held on, Nick planted a innocent little kiss upon her lips, and whispered once more," You my girl, always will be," _

_The rest of the day filled with childlike wonders, of sitting around the Jonas' kitchen island snacking on little treats, and soft giggles._

_

* * *

  
_

Miley broke from her thoughts from the chime of the beaker, letting her know the cake was done, Miley smiled and scooted from the stool," That was a very nice story, Miley, I know you're right for Nick," Alison neatly put the rest of the pictures into the box, Miley could still remember clicking the flash bottom on her camera as Nick sung.

She grabbed the oven mits, as pulled them over her hands, as she slowly pulled the hot cake out of the oven. The aroma of chocolate cake filled the kitchen, and the rest of the bus. Miley swiftly sat on the stool and let the cake cool. Minutes later, she began icing the cake.

Her nose caught a whiff of the cake, as she smiled, maybe the tour wouldn't be so bad after all or maybe, Nick really Nick know how to catch a girl's heart by singing "My Girl.' And maybe just maybe he meant it to, when he said she was his girl, his Miley.

* * *

**AN=**** Reviews would be nice, I worked hard on this chapter. Hopefully you will be nice and review…I would be VERY happy! Plus, you don't ant me to cry, now; right?**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Grandma? What is true love, or how do you know if your in love?" The elderly woman pulled the cookies out the oven., with her mitts and placed them on the window sill to cool._

"_Hmm? Well, my dear," Miley's grandma paused as she took off the oven mitts and placed them on the table. Miley jumped off her counter top landing on the green tile floor._

_Her grandma tossed her a sponge as Miley began scrubbing the countertop, then the table, she removed the oven mitts to clean in that area before her grandma spoke," You know you in love when that special mean makes you stomach flip every time you see him, and when you bodies touch an electrifying shock goes through you," She smiled and paused._

"_Mile, you're in love… when a man picks you off your feet, treats you well, and no matter what he cares about you. You might have some ups and downs but in the end he'll always be your knight in shining armor." _

_Miley furrowed her eye brows, "But, how do you know that he's the one?"_

"_Well, it's hard to explain but, babe, let me tell you about when I met you're grandfather._

"_I was nineteen, he was twenty-two, he was the age for drinking, clubs and all that none-sense. I was out with my girl-friends, we were going to find guys and go dancing. Once we got there, my friends found some nice-looking men, while I sat in the background watching and amazed. That's when your grandfather tapped me on the shoulder and said 'maim, can I have this dance?' and of course I let him. He was young, fresh and by God handsome. _

" _So he took me in his arms, he was smooth and gentle with me as he twirled me around, and we danced," Miley's grandma perked up remembering. " We were the center of all the couples, and when I looked up at his eyes, my breath was taken away, and we started dating. And he…" She giggled lightly then continued, "And he would take me in his arms and we'd dance all night, even after we settled down. One night he said_

' _Honnie, where ever I am, look up at the sky and the first star you see, you'll know I'm looking out for you,"_

"_And Miley, I'll be darned, every time I look up at the sky I see the first star, and I know you're grandfather is looking down at me. But when you find the true love I want you to keep him,"_

"_I will, thanks grandma," Miley hopped off the counter once again and hugged her grandma tightly._

We all have a different meaning for love. Some people don't use it wisely, and others do. Whatever you think it is the perspective of what I think it means. It can be a blessed thing or not so beautiful. But really what does it means? We all have different definitions for Love. But if you don't know what it is, how can you give it back to others? It should be shared and passed on, and given to others.

I feel hatred to those who abuse it, but maybe they don't know how to handle it. God gave us the feeling of love to show that emotion to those around us. But if you don't have love towards yourself, you will never know how to give it to others. It makes me sad for those who don't have parents to kiss them goodnight and tell them that they are special and worth living for.

I was once told that as soon as you find that special person, that they are the one, and they are the one who give you courage for every day things. People tell me I don't know what love is, considering I am only sixteen. But really, if you were never told how do you expect a person to show kindness and appreciation for another?

But sure, I may be young, I may go on living without the person I'm with now, but you know what? I don't see it that way… I see it that once you know what love is, and you feel that way for a person it won't go away. But those who divorce, it means they were never truly, deeply in love with that person, and they felt some sort of affection at the exact time.

The way I feel for certain people is the feeling of A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection for another. From where I see it, this piercing type of love won't go away anytime soon. Because it's always been there from the start, and I know exactly how to handle, and it's a risk I'm willing to take, as long as if everyone holds on with me, I will be okay.

I may be at the tender age of sixteen, I may be only a child still, but I know how to care for another person, and as long as I have that person's heart everything will be alright, because if I'm not forced, and it's not life or death I am willing to stay this way, because I don't see myself falling out of love any time soon.

If I do, I know that it's what God wants to happen, and he's my strength and weakness. He's my believer and he praises me when I succeed. He's my savior and I am thankful. But whatever he brings to me, this is challenging, but I will have him every step of the way.

Love doesn't have an age limit, that's the way I see it. Everyone can love, the only thing stopping you in what your heart says, and leads you in the right path.

My thoughts vanished as they disappeared slowly and the feeling went away, I was left with darkness, and a slight bit of light. The emotional stress was gone and the rest was dreamless. But to be technical, it wasn't a dream. I was four-teen. I could still hear the echo of grandma in my head, and the life message she told me, will stick with me forever.

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the quiet bus, the small alarm clock read six am. I couldn't fall back asleep because my thoughts would interrupt me. I couldn't remember anything else from the night before, except pure lust from when I baked in my the bus kitchen.

Alison was totally right, but the only thing that stopped me from believing her was the current point of the what if's. What if Nick fell in love with Brittany…what if he found someone better, someone better than myself. I wanted to believe him, I wanted to believe that I was his girl. But my stubbornness stopped me.

Brittany sounded like a great girl once you got know her, but my mind kept playing tricks, and strangely it wanted me to think everyone was out to get me. I tried to explain to myself that I have great fans who supported me, and with a hundred haters, there was one thousand fans.

I mentally kicked myself for even thinking such things, I tried to set my mind to something else, but failed miserably.

I quickly thought of an idea, I really didn't know where we were at the moment but decided to text Demi, she always cheered me up.

_I cant sleep Dem:[_

_Aw, bestieeee I'm srry. how've you been chicka? _

_:[ not so good, I keep thinking negatively. _

_Think happy thoughts, just checked, ur in TX! Come visit!_

_that's awesome! I can't wait to see ya! Is sel wiff you?_

_Aye Demi is sleepy! Ttyl?_

_Yeah…get some sleep girl! :]_

_night smiley!:]_

I yawned but didn't feel like sleeping, so I decided to climb out of my bunk and see what I can catch on TV. I passed the other bunks noticing Alison and Brittany slept soundlessly. I walked into the main room, and flicked on the TV. I decided on Full House...reruns obviously, if this show wasn't as popular it'd be gone years ago.

I stretched out on the sofa, I missed my mommy already, and I wanted to be with my sisters. I passed the time quicker than I thought.

Soon I looked up seeing someone circling around from the corner. It was Brittany, she had her hair in a messy bun, she stretched and yawned," Hi," She sounded still tired.

"Hey," I sat up and scooted over for her to sit, my voice sounded raspy from not talking since I awoke.

"What's on?"

"Full House," I smiled a big grin, and she smiled too," I love this episode!" she giggled at something Michelle from the show said. A few minutes later Alison wobbled out," Hey guys," She ran a brush through her hair a couple times before sitting on the recliner.

"Hey," Brittany and I welcomed at the same time, we giggled at how ironic it was. I enjoyed being with these girls, they were had to be my friends away from home. And we had a lot in common for sure. Nick was right, they were very nice.

I felt the house stop from under me, and walked to the front sliding the door blocking the entrance open smiling to the Driver, he was new," Hey Ted, are we here?" he was about to say something until I noticed the familiar black haired girls waiting in front of the bus.

"Nevermind…" I trailed off and climbed off the bus as soon as it pulled to a stop,

" DEMI! SELENA!" I screamed excited as I ran into the two girls arms. The arms of two of my best friends.

"MILES!" Demi echoed I giggled along with them," Oh my God, I wasn't expecting you until tonight!"

"Well, we decided to surprise you earlier or is that a problem…? We can leave now and come back later.." Selena questioned raising her eyebrow playfully.

"No! Don't leave!" I hugged them both so they can't make a run for it. Demi giggled under my arms, I pulled a part and saw Alison and Brittany watching from the side in a awkward stand.

I waved them over," This is Britt, and Alison there touring with us, they are friends of the guys," I said once they walked over and were by my side.

"Hey," Demi and Selena grinned.

"Hi," Brittany said with a even bigger grin, and Alison the same.

I saw Nick peeking from the doorway of the bus," I'll be right back," I was now distracted as approached the boys' bus. My grin got bigger every step I took.

Once I reached him Nick pulled me in his arms, kissing me, I wanted to kiss him longer but stopped myself noticing younger kids and my parents were around.

We hugged for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. We pulled apart, as I looked him in the eyes, then I spoke as he led me to behind a bus we were now alone," I want to let you know something,"

"What is it, Mi?"

" I want to let you know that I'm truly, madly deeply in love with you, Nicholas Jonas, and I'm one hundred percent positive of that," He lent in for a passionate kiss, then pulled apart," You should know something too, I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you, Miley Cyrus," And his lips were on me again.

**An:**** I'm so tired right now. It's probably not that great of a chapter, but hopefully it was good enough. Well review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I almost forgot, I was supposed to warn you on the last update! I refuse to update for a reason. (Let's see how that goes.) Because one of the friends I made on fan fiction, Team M, she has lost a great amount of reviews lately on all 3 of her stories. Until you review, I won't update and if you haven't read them check them out! They're amazing, and you will love them. By the way, it's not a threat it's a promise, show some love on her stories!


	10. Chapter 10

A cool breeze flew through Miley's hotel room. Her hair was in a loose ponytail as she slept. A loose strand of hair tickled the tip of her nose, and it caused her to change positions, as she squirmed in the bed. The open window let the cool air delicately hit her body, causing her to shudder. They were now at their tour stop in Arizona.

The curtain hit the glass window, and she sighed in her sleep. Miley was not enjoying her night of sleep at the moment. The noise disrupted her once again, she swiftly opened her eyes and pulled her feet out of the covers in one swift motion. Annoyed her feet walked across the carpeted floor.

Her pink painted toes set themselves on the carpet as she stopped at the window. She looked out irrigated.

Her head swung to the side as she rested her elbows on the window sill to look out. Her blue eyes gazed below curious. The figure below hid his face with his mess of curls. Nick. She giggled, to realize he held a single rose, and a star bucks coffee.

"Let down your hair, Juliet,"

She giggled quietly at the handsome boy below," Nicholas that is two different story lines! What are you doing here?"

"You don't need to let me in…."

Her eyebrows formed a line in aggravation," Good, it is three in the morning and there is no way in hell you'd catch me going down to open the door!"

"No need," He shouted as pulled himself on the railing," I will climb myself up to rescue me fair maiden,"

"What if this fair maiden wants to go back to sleep for a few more hours and she doesn't need rescuing?"

"Well, I guess I will have to mossy myself back to my hotel room!" He sighed and dropped his body off the railing.

"No wait!"

"Yeah, Cinderella?"

She shook her head with a grin," come I am very parched, and want to see this hot prince!"

"No, No, it's fine. I'll go," He turned and smiled slyly. He was about to take another step when Miley spoke softly.

"Oh please?"

He jumped back up and started his way up, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Smiley is the sun."

She helped him inside with a yawn," Nick? Do you know what half of that means? And your confusing me with all the different story lines!"

He shrugged, "Not really, but you are my sun."

"Shh," She paused looked on the opposite side of the room," You'll wake up my mom and Noah." Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and pulled her closer to him. She stood up quickly taking her hand, "I need to show you something, Juliet." Nick led her out on the balcony again," See that! What do you see when you look up at the sky right now?"

Miley's blue eyes glistened as she gazed up at the big sky, the world in her palms as she starred. Her eyes shifted on Nick's, his on her the whole time," He caressed her cheek,

" What do you see?"

She glanced up once more," Stars…the moon."

"That's what I see too, but I see something else. Can you see it?"

She shook her head and played with one of his spiral curls," Babe, I see you. Last night, I looked up at the sky, the fireflies dancing next to me and the moon glowing. But…I saw more. But then I realized you were there. Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. " He kissed her cheek, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles," To be honest, after all of those stars, I ran out of them. There is too many reasons why I love you to describe in the stars."

"Nicky, your so cheesy, but I love you either way, and I don't know what to with you!"

Nick chuckled," I don't knw what to say, but I know something, that I love you," Nick looked at her with intensity," But the most important star in my life is the one wearing a blonde wig."

"Who's that? Brittney Spears?" Miley raised an eyebrow," I never knew you had a fad for those who shave heads…nice to know." She crossed her thin arms over her chest as set her manicure feet on the floor as she slid off the bed.

"I was just kidding, babe!"

Miley smirked without Nick noticing," Mhmm."

"Look at me," He titled her chin as Miley smiled looking him directly in the eyes," I love only you, just like I always have."

She still didn't let the explanation get by," But you must be sick of me, there are a lot of more prettier girls out there."

Nick did not approve of her stubborn act," You're the one for me, and you'll always will be, when I first set my eyes on those beautiful blue orbs, there was no go backs."

Her face lit up in exasperation," Nicky!" She hit his arm playfully," You're making me blush,"

"I guess that means I'm worthy?"

She yawned," yes you are prince charming!"

He caressed her cheek," I missed that."

Her face knitted in curiosity," Missed what?"

"You calling me that, it's been a while. Our first kiss--when we said goodnight you said 'Night Prince Charming'."

She giggled, her cheeks turning crimson," Stop doing that!" She chuckled softly,

" Your making me blush again," She yawned, and glanced at the clock," Shoot! It's almost five. My mom will wake up soon. Get out of here!" She pecked his lips lightly pushing him gently out onto the balcony.

"Love you," Nick mouthed as he swung his legs over the ledge.

"As I love you," She felt her eyelashes closing in over her eyes. She was exhausted and no cup of coffee was going to solve her loss of sleep. Maybe if she was lucky she could get an hour and a half of sleep before being pulled out of bed by her Mom. Her feet awkwardly went inside the hotel room. The air hit her body, as chills went down her spine. She shivered violently, as she shut the door without causing too much noise.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she laid back in bed with a long sigh of comfort. Hopefully, she could sleep the rest of the night in comfort. That is if she was lucky. Strangely she was cold, which didn't make much sense considering Arizona was warm. She mentally reminded herself to keep her mind from being invaded with thoughts that would only keep her awake. She began to think of the horses back in Tennessee, the garden, and her dogs. She soon found herself to doze off.

"_MILEY!" Nick chased after her the tall grasses tickling her bare legs. She ran around her bare feet hitting the dirt with a grapping sound. Nick was on her tail as she skidded down the dirt road leading to the creek near her farm. Her ponytail became loose, and the wind pulled on it making her hair flow down her back._

_She held the smile that played on her face, her cheeks had a hint of pink as she ran. She giggled freely as she stood on the edge looking down into the creek. Her shirt hung loosely off her shoulder as she slipped her flip-flops off her feet. She tested the water and pushed her body against the cold earth dangling her feet over the edge of the creak. _

_Nick was by her side soon after a sly grin on her face," Caught you!" He chuckled, as melted once her eyes caught his. Blue met brown in that split second, and he felt his world mentally break into small pieces. He looked at the water below and felt her eyes on him. He looked at her meeting her eyes once more," C'mon," She whispered the wind picked up as Miley stood on her feet. She took his hand firmly as she kept her ground._

"_I don't know, Miles, it looks a little cold," Miley bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "You're going to catch a cold," Her warned but that didn't satisfy her._

"_Stop being such a baby, Nick. Let loose once in a while,"_

_His lips quivered from the cold," Are you sure?"_

_Miley nodded taking his other hand, grasping both together in her palms," Yes, trust me." With that final statement, nick listened. With the mental counting up to three, Miley and Nick lunged for the creek. They lost one another's hands, and fell to the bottom of the creek. The blackness surrounded them before the surface focused on them._

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. **

Reality focused on Miley, as she felt her eyes flutter open and her blue eyes reflected off on the bright sun. it was only a dream, it was all a simple dream. The thing she craved for the most was that dream. But it all washed away and was behind the back of her head. Her daily routines were back to their original prep. Get out of bed. Shower. Dress. Makeup. And walk out to begin the day all over again.

She walked into the main room, a note laid on the table. She pulled in up in her hand and glanced at it.

_Everyone is down stairs for breakfast. Grab your bag and load it in the bus, and meet us down in the lobby. Breakfast will be waiting. You needed the extra rest. _

_Love you, Miles._

_Mommy._

Miley pushed the note in her shorts pocket and grabbed her charged phone off the nightstand. She stuffed it in her pocket as well. Her song book laid flat on her table, and she grabbed her laptop and changer and gently placed it in her duffle bag. She looked around the room once more, and grabbed her room key hooked on the wall. She swung her bag over her shoulder and slumped over to the elevator, pressing the lobby button.

Once she reached her main request. She walked out once the doors pulled open. From afar, she could see Frankie and Noah playing tag, as they chased one another around the couch. She smiled, the workers were used to celebrities and there families doing as they please. But they never mind because they got their money out of it, it was almost like a package deal.

She saw Kevin and Joe half asleep. Kevin peered over her laptop and bagel in hand and Joe texting mindlessly with a donut in his hand. The parents were checking if everything was in order. She giggled slightly looking at her mother who looked as though she was giving her father some type of punishment. Mrs. Jonas was doing the same. She could see from the corner of her eye Brittany and Alison were themselves a bowl of cereal.

She walked off the elevator, searching through the crowd for Nick, but did not find him. She sighed disappointedly. She gave the bell-hop her room key, and felt a pair of hands covering her face. They were warm and smooth. She felt the voice who belonged to the hands whisper in her ear," Hope you slept well, guess who?"

She giggled," Nicky?"

He let go of her eyes pecking her cheek," Correct."

"And I slept okay, worse off, if you could've stayed,"

"Sorry, there'd be no way you'd get sleep if I stayed around, and you needed to catch up on your rest, since the concerts' tonight."

"You should get something to eat, we have a long day ahead,"

She groaned," I don't want to leave you for a split second, the few hours I slept was complete hell."

"Well, you get something to eat, and I'll bring your bag on the bus. We can have some alone time before everyone else finds out," She brightened up her face with a big smile," Okay," She pranced over to the buffet, taking two long strides at a time.

The aroma of all types of breakfast foods filled her noise. She couldn't decide what she wanted because her stomach churned with the smell of food, because she wasn't really hungry. She grabbed a couple slices of toast, and a container of jam.

She popped her toast in the toaster. The few minutes went by slowly, and erupted her thoughts. She jumped by the unexpected sound, as she gently pulled the bread out.

She watched the knife work as she spread the strawberry jelly cover her toast. Once finished, she wrapped it in a paper towel, before grabbing a bottle of water and hurried out to her bus. With luck, no one was around as she quickly made it to her bus. She watched the bus driver open the doors for her. He welcomed her in with a smile, before she crept towards the bunk room.

Nick's mess of curls could be seen from the space not hidden by the curtain. She slowly looked in to see her was deep in thought reading some random sports magazine. His brown orbs peered across the black and white printed sheets in concentration.

She forgot about her hunger, as he looked up at her his eyes locked on her loving gaze. He pulled her up taking the wrapped breakfast and set it somewhere she didn't catch. He pulled her in his arms for a long hug, her nostrils flared with the smell of his cologne. His own filled with her scent of peppermints; and a slight bit of fruits. His smile held and showed all of his teeth.

She played with one of his spiral curls fondly. He raised her chin and kissed her lips slowly. She smiled into the kiss right before he pulled apart.

Nick broke the silence," Hey,"

Her voice came out in a squeak," Hi," He pecked her lips once more before they were irrupted by the sound of people coming in. Miley was about to get up and greet everyone when Nick stopped her by grasping her wrists. Without a fight, Miley fell back down in his arms. It stayed that way before the two sixteen year old lovers fell into their own dreamland. The dream they live everyday.

**AN=**** Hey Happy belated Niley Day! Sorry I couldn't update something sooner, I apologize, I've been busy. But I hope you enjoyed! If you did, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Miley cart wheeled off the stage," Hovering, Hovering, Hovering." Miley passed Trace as she leaped in the air doing a split, as Trace ran over to the riser and grabbed the mike with his tattooed hand," You always said that we'd make it through,"

The smile never once left Miley's face, she loved performing with her siblings and this made al the better. She grabbed the mike as she ran touching the anxious hands of the fans and began to sing," Trembling, stumbling, fumbling," She shook her hair as it moved away from her face as she high-fives with the bald drummer,

" For the words that say, that I'm leaving you!"

The energy boiled up in Miley's veins as she finished up the part of the song," Trembling, stumbling, fumbling, For the words that I say, that I'm leaving you," She finished up her part and ran near her brother as he finished the final words to the song, " You always said that we'd make it through," She closed her eyes and grabbed her brother's hand and bowed.

She grinned at her brother before hugging him and running off the stage before saying goodnight to the crowd. Sweat dripped off her face as she held a proud smile, her teeth glistening.

Miley sprinted down the hall stopping at her door to her dressing room, Alison caught her eyes, she smiled," Hey Aly,"

Alison sipped her sprite before facing Miley," Hey, Miles, you did amazing tonight, the crowd loved you."

"Thanks," Miley shot her a small smile and opened the door. Miley pulled down her hair and skidded into the bathroom on her heal. She turned on the shower and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge, her manicured fingers pulled the cap off as the cold liquid fell down her throat, with the sip she took.

She hurried taking a quick shower before putting on a comfy sweat suite and flip flops, before pulling her hair into a messy bun. She walked out and met everyone else in the main area. Brittany was asleep resting her head on Alison's shoulder. Nick leaned against a wall tossing a tennis ball and catching it in his hand. While Kevin was texting on his phone with Danielle. Joe was yet not to be found.

`Miley looked away from everyone else by hearing the name," DEMI!" Miley raised her eyebrow, and she ran around the corner after Joe," Stop yelling Joseph! Demi's not here, you idiot,"

"uhm, yes I am. What are you talking about, you silly goose!"

Miley swung her head around to face the smiling brunette and quickly ran into the arms of her best friend. The two giggled before pulling apart but quickly linking their arms as they skipped away," So what are you doing here, Demi?"

Demi raised her eye brow trying to keep a straight face," Is visiting you're best friend a crime these days?"

Miley paused, her mouth stayed agap," I hope not…"

Demi lightly punched her arm," its not, chill out," She smirked and laughed before meeting up with the rest of the teenagers.

"So do you know why I'm here?," Demi grinned not giving away her answer as they sat on a couple fold out chairs watching the crew pile everything inside the bus.

Miley looked up from the magazine that occupied in her lap, she scanned the room and smashed it against the table," Um.. Let me think…"

"Well, do you know it??" Demi started to get impatient as Miley tapped her tall fingers against the yard table that was set up next to the line of buses.

"It's August…" Miley smiled without her best friend noticing,

" Someone's birthday tomorrow…"

Demi jumped and smiled a big toothy grin," Yeah, it's mine!"

Miley playfully glared at her,' Psht, what are you talkin about? Let's see, Joe's already passed,"

Demi frowned crossing her arms over her chest," You forgot my birthday?" Demi's bottom lip popped out, upset.

"Dem, I was only kidding, I know you're birthday is in august I could never forget," Miley smiled and gave her brunette friend a big hug, when they released. Paul bellowed saying it was almost time to go.

"Hey, Demi, did you watch me tonight?"

She smirked, " Why yes, I did. And must I say you did a amazing job!"

"Aww thanks---" Miley was soon cut off by Nick's voice calling her and Demi over towards him.

The two girls made their way towards him as Demi gave Nick a one armed hug, and Miley feel into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Miley closed her eyes, the hug ending way too quickly. Miley caught a whiff of his axe cologne and felt light headed, as she stood on her toes kissing his lips briefly.

"Demi, I want you too meet my number one girls, Britt and Aly,"

Miley's face flashed with jealousy, but as fast as possible pushed it away. The two girls slowly made their way towards Demi, as polite as usual Demi held out her hand to shake theirs with a big smile glued to her face.

"Hey, I'm Demi,"

Brittany's eyes glowed with friendliness as she smiled," Hey, I am Brittany,"

"What's up? I'm Alison, nice to meet you,"

" You too," Within seconds Demi was camouflaged in and was back to herself. Demi was like being apart of the Jonas and Cyrus family, she found her place in that very large group. Within minutes she was running around the empty arena chasing Noah and Em around, playing a good ole game of tag.

Miley decided to get away from everyone as she snuck back to her bus and quickly climbed up into her bunk. Within a few minutes or so, she was tweeting and checking her email. The lights were out; that's the way she liked. Miley enjoyed her bunk to be quiet and pitch black as she typed away on the key board. The only light shone was the one from her laptop and the small amount of light exposed that was hidden behind her curtain.

Her mind explored elsewhere and the bus had an utterly dead silence. The bus driver probably went to grab a quick coffee, and everyone else was running around recklessly in the empty parking lot. She set her laptop aside and began jotting down lyrics to her newest song. That song was secretive and know other eyes would be set to read it, besides herself.

She felt the door push open and slam shut. She hid her book up her pillow and pulled her laptop away from her. She stayed quiet and listened.

"Oh my God, Nicky, when are you visiting my mother? She misses you!" She heard Nick's calm laughter as she looked b between the curtain. Her natural emotions overtook her as Miley watched inattentively.

"Yeah, I'll have to come by to hang out with you, anyways," Miley blood boiled. She squeazed her eyes shut in rage, then she shook her head annoyed with herself. Why did she have to be such a jealous person? Before she could make up her own mind and answer herself she felt her feet climbing down the ladder and moving across the carpet.

They walked long strides as she made it to the main area of the bus and stopped; spying. Her eyes darted and looked over at the two on the sofa, Nick was tickling her sides causing Brittany to erupt in a fit of giggles. That was enough for her as she turned the corner. Nick felt eyes on Miley as he removed his hand from Brittany. Nick eyes washed regret as she put her hands on her shoulder," So? What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, Mi, we're just hanging out." Miley moved her hands from her hips to crossing them over her shoulder.

"Well it looks like you too were getting a little to cozy on the couch," She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced down at Brittany.

"Miley stop it, Britt and I are only friends,"

"Only friends at the time being, how am I supposed to know if I'll wake up and you'll be cheating on me behind my back." Her tone began to get higher, before she realized it, she was shouting at Nick. Nick rose and they were face to face.

"You know what, Miley? If you don't believe I'm not being faithful to you, maybe we should take a break," Nick's voice was on the same level as Miley's. Miley felt her eyes watering up as she blinked them back,"

" If that's what you want, Nicholas,"

"I'm going to go, goodnight Miley, Nick," Nick watched Brittany leave before facing Miley," His voice was soft causing Miley's heart to crack more.

"it's not what I want, but it's what we need," He pushed Miley's hair away from her eyes as tears streamed down her face. He pecked her cheek before turning for the door," Good night, Miley," He closed the door and walked out as Miley kneeled to the floor in tears," Goodnight, Nick, I love you," A sob escaped her lips before she rested her head on the tile floor.

She felt the door open and close a short while later," Miles…sweetie, word travels fast," Demi knelt to the ground taking Miley's hand," C'mon, you want to have a movie marathon to get your mind off of it?"

Demi helped her best friend off the floor and followed Miley back into the bunk room,

" Go take a shower and I'll find some movies and then we can discuss this matter," Miley gave a sour face about talking about her and Nick's break and did as she was told and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Demi changed into her pajamas right before the door opened, it was Alison, she held a weary face. The two girls fell back on the couch looking at one another," So what's going on exactly?"

"Well, Miley caught Nick and Britt at a bad time--before you ask they weren't kissing- and she got jealous; like any other girl would. They got into a fight and they are on a break. But Britt, she's blaming herself for the whole thing. I keep telling her not to worry, and it's not working! What do I do?"

Demi rested her hand on Alison's shoulder," Calm, down," She pauses and smiles," We'll fix this. So anyway, where is Britt?"

Alison shakes her head," She's staying on the parents bus, she's afraid to face, Miley," Demi was about to reply when they heard the water shut off and they fell silent. Minutes later Miley sluggishly made her way out of the bathroom, her eyes were red and irritated. She was obviously crying or still was at some point.

Miley wobbled around and kept looking down afraid to meet their eyes. Something in Demi's brain told her she was afraid to see something of Nick's. She made her way and curled in a ball on the couch, her head resting on a pillow.

"So let the movie marathon begin." Alison said trying her best but only got a whimper from Miley. Halfway through the Titanic, Miley's voice rang from the bus," I miss, Nicky," Her voice came out as a pout as she buried her head in Demi's lap, her feet rested in Alison's lap.

'Alison gave a small smile," Sleep on it, we'll fix this tomorrow."

Sun crept through the bus window, they were still on the road when Alison's eyes peeled open. The direct sun light hit her causing her to pick up her hand and use it to cover her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and felt the bus stop. Without disturbing anyone she made her way out of the bus, following the bus driver. She spotted Nick and made her way towards him, and jumped on his back, startling him.

"Whoa!" He banged into the wall, and Alison fell into hysterics.

She rested her body against the wall," So, what's you're excuse for leaving your tour bus at six am, Mr. Jonas?,"

"I was…just leaving to clear my head,"

She linked her arm in his,' C'mon, we can think together." The two walked into the empty arena, and Nick jumped on the stage and slowly walked over to the piano.

His fingers grazed the black instrument. And he sat on the seat. He closed his eyes as he began pressing his long fingers lightly on the keys, his voice was a whisper.," She walks away colors fade to gray, Every precious moment's now a waste. She hit's the gas hoping, it would pass. The red lights starts to flash, it's time to wait." he sighs as his velvet voice continues, Alison is quiet as she listens. Nick is comfortable singing in front of her, he shared his melody with her since he was little.

"And the black keys Never looks so beautiful And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull And the lights out Never had this brighter glow..." He pauses.

"And the black keys Showing me a world I never would know World I never knew She hates the sun 'Cause it proves she's not alone And the world doesn't revolve around her soul No She loves the sky Said it validates her pride Never lets her know when she is wrong," he closes his eyes and really gets into the music,"And the black keys Never looks so beautiful And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull And the lights out Never had this brighter glow,"

He sighs and he presses his fingers to the keys,"And the black keys Showing me a world I never would know. Yeah, And the walls start closing in Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let them inside!" His voice gets low and softer.

" 'Cause the black keys Never looks so beautiful And a perfect rainbow never seems so dull," He smiles with his eyes closed, and he soon continues," And the lights out Never had this brighter glow, and the black keys Showing me the world I never knew,"

He shoots Alison a small smile and feels content with himself," Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let 'em get inside of your head," He Flops his hair, making his curls bounce in front of his face,

" Don't let 'em get inside of your head Don't let 'em get inside of your head Sometimes we fight It's better black and white…" His eyes close as he presses his body away from the piano and waits for the silence.

The sound of his voice stops and they are left with dead silence. Alison cheers for him and breaks the quietness of the room. She gives him a silent smile and speaks," That was beautiful, Nick. When did you write it?"

He flushes and turns towards her,' I stayed up all last night working on it. "

"You wrote it for Miley, huh?"

He blushes again and smiles," Yeah," His smile vanishes,' I miss her, so much," A tear rolls down his face and he quickly wipes it away. Alison grabs his arm," Stop, making me sad, we are going to do something fun,"

Nick gets up and follows after her," What are we going to do?"

She smirks and heads for the kitchen area backstage," You'll see…"

Half way there nick cusses under his breath,' Oh shit, I forgot to buy Demi something for her birthday, today,'

Alison leads him in the kitchen," I know you would of, that's why we are going to bake her a cake,"

"Aly, you know, I'm not a very good cook, never mind a baker," Nick's face has an uneasy expression on it.

"Neither, am I, but I'm here to help," She smiled, and opened the door to the kitchen.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"Uh, read the signs, Nicholas," Nick looked up at the big sign that said 'kitchen' and shook his head. ~~

With in five minutes Nick wore a sheif's hat over his curly head of hair and Alison had an apron tied around her waist, Nick washed his hands in the sink before grabbing the ingredients. He tripped dropping the carton of eggs on the floor. He tried wiping it off, but he got more and more stickier. He stopped Alison from sliding and almost falling into the yokie mess on the floor.

Minutes later with a fresh carton of eggs, Nick was mixing the batter in a bowl. Everything was running smoothly until Nick began pouring the batter into a cake dish, and Alison banged into him knocking the batter all over him bringing her down with him. Once they hit the ground Alison erupted in a laughter it. The batter soaked through their hair and all over the floor.

Nick chuckled wiping his face with a towel," So much for baking a cake, huh?"

Alison smiled, and stole the towel from Nick," Yeah, we should call the closet bakery and order one for her,"

"Sounds like a good plan to me,' He stood up, grabbing Alison's hand helping her up as well.

"Nick, I miss spending time with you,"

"Me too, Aly, let's get going before everyone wonders where we are," They left the mess for the next person to walk n and stuck out of the building. Not far was a swing set and they took a seat," Nick you need to get you girl, back,"

"She doesn't love me anymore,"

"She's a mess without you, Nick and you know it. So stop feeling bad for yourself and go get her back."

"You're right Alison, and I'll get her back after the concert, tonight,"

"Promise?" She kept a straight face waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, promise," he smiled and turned her way," See that coffee shop, over there?" He pointed his finger towards the small shop," Lattes my treat," She smiled as they two ran towards the coffee shop. Nick was ready to get his girl back in his arms. The way in the shirt he whispered," Talkin' bout, Miley," He smiled a huge cheeky grin and hummed his vision of My Girl.

**An: It's not the best chapter out there, but it took me long enough and I needed to get it out of the way. This is dedicated to my friend Alison, who I promised I would update just for her. So I hope you like it, Alison. :D Also, everyone, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, review! D: I'll cry if you don't. Byeee(: Love you everyone :D Last but not least, review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miley's Pov**

My head is spinning and I don't know how to control it. I made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with the one I love. We all make mistakes in life but this one is heart breaking, nerve racking and vain pulsing. My cognitions told me I made the right decision; I was wrong. My heart was aimed at Nick. If he couldn't see it himself then I guess I must move on. I crawled out of my bunk and grabbed some extra clothes as I ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I hurried up in the shower letting the soap soak into my hair as water ran down my back. I heard the bustle from the other room where Aly and Demi got ready.

I rinsed my entire body off and opened the curtain exiting the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body, quickly dried off. I slid the thin material of clothing over my body and began brushing my teeth. I brushed my hair quickly and soon noticed I was crying. I stopped myself before I was able to touch up my face to cover the red eyes and my blotchy cheeks. They were hot, I felt the tears brimmed in the corner of my eyes, as I quickly wiped them away, thank God I used waterproof makeup.

I slowly opened the door to see the two girls on my top bunk painting their toenails. I gave a small smile and felt them scoot over as I prompted my body inside the top bunk. I gripped my latter as I saw in the middle. Demi wrapped her arms around, as soon as I was in my comfort zone, I felt my eyes water up with fresh tears. Alison took my hand and squeezed it. A lump build in my throat as sobs escaped. I wasn't strong enough as I hoped to be.

The room was silent other than the sound of my cries. They felt that the silence was a hint I wasn't over him. To be quite accurate; I wasn't ready to move on but it was for the best. I felt their arms move over my body as I lay in their laps. My eyes shot open in recognition that I almost forgot my best friends birthday. I looked up at the girl who held a thin frown and I began blubbering like a fool once again," I'm sorry I almost forgot your birthday, Dems! Happy birthday!"

Demi chuckled lightly at my antics and hugged me," No problem, thanks," She shot me one of her million dollar grins and I composed myself. I climbed off the ladder and smoothed my pant leg down of my gray sweats.

I heard Alison's gentle voice," Miley…Are you okay?"

I stopped like a dear caught in the headlights and held a small smile as I turned towards her, "Um, yeah! I mean, I can't be wasting my life away crying,"

Her forehead creased as she put her hand gently on my shoulder," Miley, hun, It's not healthy to move on so fast,"

"I know, but I can't be wanting someone back that I let go in the first place. It's my fault I let go of him, I can't expect for him to come crawling back to me,"

"But you guys still love each-other, Mi. "

I crossed my arms, took a few feet forward and shot her a slight smile," Well, love is like a battle field." **(An: I know, it's wasn't supposed to be like that, It just came out that way!) **And with that point I exited the bus. My flip-flop feet hit the pavement with a gentle sound as I made my way towards the big building. I was immediately greeted the security leading me towards sound check. I said hello to the workers given each one of them a high five along the way, making the point that each one is special to this concert.

The loud noise I'm used to hearing adjusted to my ears as I made my way to the center of the stage. I taped the mic, smiling; waving to the VIP members in the front row.

My voice soon filed the speakers," Hey everyone for tonight's concert I will be sharing a special song I wrote very late last night," The small audience cheered, and I walked over to the band," Just try to follow along with the melody." I smiled and high five them before walking back to the center.

I grab a hold of the mic and close my eyes," Don't know why I still slept on my side of the bed  
The emptiness when you were gone kept ringing in my head  
Told myself I really had to move along now  
Stop regretting all the things I left unsaid, yeah yeah

So I tore up your letters  
Took your picture off my wall  
I deleted your number, it was too hard not to call  
Felt a little better, told myself I'd be fine  
Got to live for the good times up ahead, yeah yeah

'Cos everywhere I go  
There's a love song that reminds me of you  
And even though I knew I had to be strong  
I was still not over you  
'Cos I still believe and I could see how there's nothing left of you and me  
That time is over  
'Cos I'm so not over you

All my friends try to tell me better find somebody new  
Why waste time being lonely when there's nothing left to lose?  
Anything to get you out of my mind  
I'm a fool if I thought I could forget  
And I could not forget

'Cos everywhere I go  
There's a love song that reminds me of you  
And even though I knew I had to be strong  
I was still not over you  
'Cos I still believe and I could see there was nothing left of you and me  
That time is over  
'Cos I'm so not over you

Now I found a way to keep you there beside me  
To where my love won't be denied  
I can only hope to keep you there and guide me  
There's no more need to hide from all this pain inside

'Cos everywhere I go  
There's a love song that reminds me of you  
And even though I knew I had to be strong  
I was still not over you  
'Cos I still believe and I could see how there's nothing left of you and me  
That time is over  
'Cos I'm so not over you

So not over you  
That time is over baby  
'Cos I'm so not over you…" My voice along with the instruments stop and everyone in the room claps. My palms grow sweaty and I feel the hot heat on my cheeks and the tears falling down my face as I bolt off the stage. I keep running into my body bangs into another and I fall to the floor, my eyes are closed; the tears keep coming. The person grabs my hand helping me up. My hands hit contact with the other warm hand. I smell the most familiar cologne to me and my eyes peel open. My face turns bright red, and his sweet voice flies through my eyes," Miley? Are you okay?" He quickly lets go of my hand and I shudder in disgrace. Ashamed of myself, my eyes lock with his. I dart them somewhere else and back away slowly. Getting around the corner I run into the cool air from the back entrance.

Brittany grabs my arm before I can make a run for it," Miley…"

I whimper as I wobble into her arms. I stay there crying for a few moments until I hear her whisper in my ear," You need him, Miley. I won't stand in your way. " Her voice was harsh and it startled me as I look into her eyes searching for answers.

**Normal Point of View**

Her face is serious," Miley. You know I like you, but." She sighs," How could you, Miley? Why was it necessary to do this?" Brittany's face was hard and her face remodeled into an icy glare.

Miley stared at Brittany with pain written in her eyes as the tears started to form. She knew she was a horrible person. It was all a big mistake she couldn't face him. She had hurt the one she loves. Brittany starred back, tears poured from Miley's ocean blue orbs. Miley rubbed her forehead as she knelt on the ground and buried her face her hands.

"I'm telling you this for a reason, Miley," Brittany knelt beside her. Brittany was never a heartless person; seeing Miley cry made her heart ache, but seeing Nick cry made her feel worse. Brittany rubbed her back soothingly," He loves you. He loves you so damn much it hurts him sometimes! And you love him too! Why put each-other in danger? It only makes the worse of things."

"I'm scared," Miley whimpered, as Brittany sighed," Scare of what, Miley? You actually think I would steal Nick? What Nick and I had…was something in the past, something like that can't be unwritten, cause what you and Nick have is something special and it's something two people share. And I'm not coming against that. If you thought that for one second...then I'm sorry because you're mistaken,"

Brittany stood," Well, if you still love him, then go get him, the others are waiting for me," She began walking away as Miley closed her eyes. Minutes of her own thoughs she reopened them and looked up to see Brittany about ten feet away from her.

She stood up and began catching up to the other girl," Brittany! Wait!" Brittany turned around and stood with a small smile. Miley made her way up to her and they connected eyes," Yeah?"

Miley sighed and said softly," I have a confession,"

"I knew you'd come around,"

Miley grinned slightly," Actually, the truth is, I do still love Nick. And I'm terrified of some beautiful girl coming and stealing his heart. I love him so much and I'm afraid of loosing him one day,"

" You love each-other way too much to let that happen," Miley smiled a real smile and they hugged, Miley asked softly," So are we cool?"

"Of course!" The two teenage girls laughed and suddenly Frankie busted open the backdoor where they were standing near," Guys! Get inside! Mom is letting us do karaoke!" The two smile and linked arms as they pranced inside following Frankie. Frankie sat beside Denise and Kevin with Miley and Brittany beside Frankie. The lights dimmed, and the small voice of Frankie yelped," They're starting! This is so cool! Mom can I go after Alison and Joe?"

Miley raised her eyebrows," Aly and Joe?"

From the right-hand platform on the stage, Alison 'flew' out to the background music of Super Girl wearing a pink and light blue flashy 'super girl' costume and a sparkly pink cape. Brittany busted out laughing as Miley hovered over in embarrassment at the choice of song.

The beat to super girl continued as Alison ran around the stage, her cape up in the air as her voice filled the huge room with over one thousand seats.

(Only Chorus " I'm super cool, super hot!" She beamed to the few people in the audience before dancing to the song and continuing," Livin' like a rock star You think I'm super, you think I'm super. On the cover of your magazine,

Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like..----" She was about to finish the part of the song when Joe came through the flooring platform in his very own superman costume. On the cape in bright letter read,' Super Joe,' He stole the mic from Alison as she was handed another from the crew as they finished off the song together with Joe singing in a fake girly voice," Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super, to be super, super girl!" By the time the song ended Miley was laughing hysterically on the floor along with Brittany. Tears streamed down their faces from the laughter. Joe jumped off the stage pounding his fist in a super hero motion.

"Another day saved, Joseph!" Alison smiled proudly and walked over to the girls. Joe ran up to them and gave the each a nuggie," And that's for laughing at our powers!"

" I saw, Joe, we did a well done job!"

"Yes we did,"

Brittany raised her eyebrow at him," You do realize you guys are giving away your true identities!"

Joe gasped mockingly," I'm off to the supper ball of justice!"

"Huh?" Asked a confused Alison.

"Err, the bathroom," He said awkwardly as Alison giggled. Joe jogged off before muttering to himself,

" being a super hero is hard work,"

After the concert( Sorry, didn't feel like writing a bout it.)

Later that night, Miley wasn't able to sleep. It was an odd hour of night; everyone else was fast asleep high up in the comfortable hotel beds. Instead, Miley was curled up on the couch in the hotel lobby; writing in her diary. Things swerved in her head. She was confused and didn't know how to handle or figure anything out lately; it was all a blur. To be honest she hated it. Miley was normally a pretty planned out. She was known for writing important dates in her calendar, storing special occasions, birthdays and festivities in her black berry.

But Nick was the most confusing, touchy and messy topic. She only wished she was able to know what was going on in that bushy head of curls. For one minute to be able to read his mind, know his emotions and his thoughts on life. Miley's pen padded across the fine paper and wrote a note.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_Hello._

_Look, I know I made a mistake. I understand if you hate me for the rest of your life. But, I want to let you know something I will love you forever. (: The problem for me is that I don't want to let you go, I'm afraid to loose you. You are my world and all the planets in solar system. Corny, I know. I don't want to let you go, not ever. But I will obey your wishes if you don't want to see me ever again. Baby, I love you more than myself. I love you so much at times it hurts. What am I kidding? It hurts all the time. But I wouldn't take it or leave it for anything else. I will sit in the dark forever because you are my light. Meet me in the woods outside of the hotel. I'll stay there as long as it takes. I'll wait forever for you to come._

_Forever and always,_

_Lots of love,_

_Miley Ray _

Miley kissed the envelope and slid it inside. She wrote Nick's name with her curly handwriting and sealed it closed. She took the elevator up to Nick's floor and walked over to the room he shared with Joe. She knocked softly and Joe opened it and appeared at the door. His eyes were weary when they locked with Miley's.

"Hey, Joe, Can you give this to, Nick?"

His face turned even more uneasy," I don't think this is the best time, Miles,"

I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout," Please, Joey?"

"Fine…" I smirked and handed it to him.

"Thanks a lot, Joe," I hugged my 'big brother' and watcher her say a quick you welcome, before he slid inside the room. I took the stairs down to the lobby; because it was a lot faster. Once I made it inside the lobby I looked around, it was empty. Perfect.

I slowly walked outside and the cool crisp air of Washington hit me. It was dark and I was terrified as I made my way into the woods. I sat under a tree and curled my body underneath me in a ball. The sounds of the night made my skin jump. I mentally repeated to myself in my head, before saying it out loud," This is for, Nick,"

Nick's point of view

I sprung my guitar slowly letting the strings hit my fingers perfectly. My eyes stay closed as I whispered the lyrics to Can't Have You. I stopped once I heard footsteps coming closer. I slowly opened my eyes to look up and meet my brother Joe's. A small clean white envelope was in his hands. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave me a small smile.

A short while later he spoke quietly," Hey bro, got you something," He handed it to me and took off out of the room the second it was in my hands. I knew that handwriting anywhere…Miley. Tears fell from my eyes the second I read it. I opened it and read the inside. Sobs began and I couldn't contain them. Before I knew anything or what I was doing I began sliding my old converse over my feet. My mind was elsewhere as I grabbed my keys. Joe looked about to speak but I silenced him by shaking my head.

I ran down all ten floors and quickly I might up made my way outside. The wind hit was hair as I ran into the woods.

"Miley?" I whispered as I caught my breath. I looked out for any signs where she would be and I saw something. I made my way to the girl sprawled on the ground. Her teeth were chattering and tears rolled down her beautiful face. I ran over to her and knelt beside her," Nicky…" She made out through the cold and the point of being horribly terrified.

I wrapped my jacket around her body and grabbed her in my arms. She wiggled into my lap and pressed her head into my chest; which I allowed her to.

"I'm so s-sorry!" I kissed the top of her head," Shh, it's okay. And I'll always love you too,"

"Nickyy w-will you take me b-back? " Her teeth were still chattering as I lifted her up and held her in my arms. I carried her into the hotel. I set her on the couch in the main lobby. I sat beside her wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled up to me as I answered," Of course," He smiled kissing her lips. I was unexpected when she grabbed me by the collar bringing me back into the kiss. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, before kissing me again with a smile. And this is how our night went.


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Chapter:**

**A New Start To Better Things.**

**By: Mileyrulez1110**

**Miley's POV;**

Things have been going amazing. It has been almost five years. Nicholas is a fresh twenty two year old and I, myself will be turning twenty-two this coming November. It is early October and the leaves are crisp on the trees and the local area of Nashville. Three years ago, Nick and I settled down in my parents ranch. Nick loves it here Tennessee. He's always had a secretive fond of being an outdoors man and Nashville was the perfect place to try out his inner rancher. As Dad would say, youcan't train on without testing him out first. Whatever that's supposed to mean...

Our love has grown stronger than ever and sure; we have our ups and downs, but in the end, we will always find our way to one another. We still hold that special bond that somewhere in my head I find myself remenising... It makes me realize how much I love that boy. I can name a million things about him that I love. The deep browns eyes that hold an a magicable world of their own. When I looked at his huge brown eyes, his long dark eye lashes, and his huge smile. Everything was forgotten. That's the way it has always been; I forgot how to breath, I starred blanking like a bafoon looking those breath-taking eyes. The eyes that made my legs buckle, my arms sweat and my face grow hot. I must have liked like a baffled child in a toy shop and only being alond to buy one toy and wanting to buy the whole shop. He had my heart since day one. That's the way I allowed it.

And then...there's our careers. Sure they were out of control and us both had millions of fans that supported us and kissed the ground we walked on.. at least that's the way it seemed. After winning two grammy's and listed as one of the richest and most successful people in the world, that was only half of it. We both had albums that topped the charts for years and a respected clothing line, it all ended somewhere. Well, Sorta. Nicholas and Joseph now own the record company called The Role of Rock (:P), it is a company based for any individualwho has talent and a dream. You, see they don't let anyone be signed, they have to be true individual and keep to it. It holds all genres and ages. I now hold my own singing camp for children. Sorta like an off screen Camp Rock but more understanding.

Alot of things have changed in these few years. Demi and Joey had gotten engaged and married two years after Camp Rock was finished. I was so happy for them, Demi has been glowing. At their wedding in Texas; they settled down in a smaller ranch beside our own. Sure, Demertria and Joseph flirted off set and all but they never admitted to any of us that they had been secretly dating. That was until, Nick and I walked into a heated session between Dems and Joey. I find it pretty hilarious after they're secret relationship was out in the open. Years have flew by and Demi is now pregnant with a baby boy. Kevin and Danielle settled down in New Jersey, where they are raising their two children. Rosilyn and Owen. In 2,011, Danielle had gotten prgnant with Rosilyn and two years after she had her second child Owen. Kevin, Dani and of course the kids visit as often as they can.

And then; there's Alison. The sweet, loving girl I had met a couple years back on tour. The same girl who helped get me and Nick back together in the first place. We've grown so close in these few years as Brittany and I have. A couples summers back, Alison and I hung out often. That when she met one of my childhood guy friends on the beach by my house in Cali. Travis and Aly clicked in an instant, they had a million things in common and they were perfect for eachother, it was kinda cute. They're adorable together. Both being a sucker for the Californian beaches, they shared a beach house right by the ocean, walking out their front door you could enter the beach. And Amazing as it seemed, Aly; being the girl who would never find love, did. She was the one who fell for the surfer guy with the shaggy brown locks and warm brown eyes. Whenever I need her, I know to go to Alison.

And of course, I couldn't forget Brittany. Brittany had brought her secret boyfriend to our Christmas eve party last year, his name was Conner. Conner had the dreamy blue eyes and the dark wavy hair, they were head over heels for eachother. Which explains why they got engaged the previous May.

Things were going wonderful with Nick and I, it was amazing. I felt a small tap on my shoulder as I turned around with a smile.

"Hello beautiful." I leaned into him hugging his waist as I pulled him closer to me. I lent up to kiss his lips, and of course he returned a kiss.

"I want to take you out tonight, be ready in a little dress at 6." I smiled biting my lower lip, he leaned down pecking my lips before leaving for work. He would be getting out a five tonight; it was friday. I smiled as I began doing my normal day things, checking my email, cleaning house and going shopping. A friday rutine. Before any of that; I needed a coffee.

Once the email was checked, a cup of hot coffee was held in my hand, I was ready to clean. i dusted, vacumed and everything else. And as a reward I began shopping for tonight. I decided a cute little black dress and some stylish hot heels. Hours past and I was on my way home.

**Later that Night:**

Things were going perfectly. Nick brought me to have a picnic by the creek near the house, I kinda wish I'd worn one of my flowing sun dresses and old tennis shoes, but it hurts to look good. After walking for a half hour hand-in-hand, we settled down on a already prepared blanket with our main antree and a vase of roses in the middles. Rose petals carresed the grassy ground and a smile spread on my face the entire time. It a stunning evening. I loved the food, I loved the day and most importantly I loved the man across from me. I watched Nick from the corner of my eye as he studdied me vividly. In his eyes it held such a nervous composure deep inside his orbs. I reached up to touch his cheek.

"Nicky? You okay, baby?" I smiled as he kissed my forehead for sometime. Isn't he just adorable?

"I'm fine, Mi. Just thinking about how much I adore you." He grinned leaning in for a kiss which I gladly excepted. A little too in the moment, Nick pulled away smirking. I pouted at him," You big, tease!" I whined pecking his cheek, finishing eating.

After we finished eating, we laid on the blanket together watching the stars, pointing at our favorites and talking about our future. Nick sat up grabbing one of my hands," Mile?" I sat up too.

I smiled a small one at him before, hugging onto his waist, he continued," Miley Ray Cyrus, you are my everything. You give me the will to live, the breath I need and the power to stand on my own feet." I looked into his deep brown eyes, they were loving and sencere,"I love you, Miley."

Tears brimmed in the corner of my eyes, and I let him wipe them away,"I Love you too, Nicky. You're my heart and soul," I smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss him with all the force I could.

I watched as he helped my off my the ground and I was standing on my own. What's going on, Miley? Oh my gosh, what is he doing? I watched intentively as he got on one knee pulling something out from his pocket. My, word. It can't be. I must be grinning like a school girl.

"Miley Ray Cyrus? Will you be my wife, my everything?" A shy smile hid on my face as I felt dizzy in love. I wrappedmy arms around his neck kissing him straight on the mouth," I thought you'd never ask." With that we both leaned in for a mind-blowing kiss.

**AN:**

**Hello(: Long time no talk. Sorry this took foreverrrrr. Well yeah, I'm terribly sorry. I will make an epilogue. That is, if everyone and I will everyone reviews;D So, I really hope you enjoyed this story, it is the final chapter after all. Please review, thanks for reading. Check out my other stories too. Oh and Melissa ;] how's it goin'? Oh and that's Team M, incase you didn't know. Love you so much! :D**

**PS: I hate the ending SO much, okay I'm leaving now.**

**BYE! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Four Months Later:**

**Miley;**

Four months can easily swing by when you're busy. I haven't had a relaxing night at home for 3 and a half months. Telling the parents was easy, Mom and Denise were not as smitten as Daddy. Dad's been too busy moping around the house going off about his little girl getting married, that he and Paul didn't really need to help with planning the wedding. I on the other hand have been having other issues on my hands, I've been fitted for bridal gowns at least 4 or 5 times a week, getting measured for the perfect veil, as of Mom says and picking out the flowers, napkins and the perfect church big enough for my ol' family and the Jonas' and of course friends. Tomorrow night, we have to go on Radio Disney; silly I know. But we were the couple of the decade running after _Jemi_. Let's just say I have the next the next month and a half planned out by the hour. Sure, I would like alone time, but I know it will all be worth it as soon as me and Nick say I do. The phones have been ringing off the hooks constantly lately, I hurried to answer it, probably another reservation to look at another church, we just haven't found the right one. Nick says that this one is a keeper, believe me; I hope so. The next thing planned for me is another shopping spree for the right dress. It seems like I will never find the one I am looking for. It has to be somewhere; maybe I am not looking properly.

Going shopping with Demi isn't so bad though, always needing to stop for a snack gives me time to rest. I seriously love my seven month pregnant best friend. It gives me time to drop the load of bags down and maybe... text Nick. I smile as I comb my hair, and put it in a bun. Getting fitted for another veil, normal brides don't need to be fitted. Only brides who have a mom like mine. She's worried too much about me messing up my hair on the big day and the veil being to small or too large. But i know she just cares. I smile just thinking about it.

Here me and Mom sit inside of her vulvo, riding to the church, planning on trying on the veil, and then dress shopping. Oh boy! Believe me, that's being sarcastic. A couples minutes passed and that's when we saw it. Both of our mouths dropped and I felt my eyes bulging out, it was the most gorgeous setting I had ever seen. All times of flowers clung around the picket fence. There was lovely pond surrounding it, geese swim around it. The little blue tinted precious window glowed against the sun on the white chapel. I felt my feet moving on their own as I walked closer. I felt Nick take my hand.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I nodded, I couldn't even speak. He led me inside, it was quite spacious, but not too suffocating. It was a simple but elegant themed church with pretty goldish chandeliers and red roses. It was just amazing. Nick lifted my hand and kissed it. What a charmer.

"Show me the back." I grinned up to him, locking his eyes for a moment before he grabbed my hand and led me away. We entered a small garden that held a pathway towards for the after party there were very pretty antique tables and chairs that looked out to the ocean. There was an emergency room for rain or those who'd rather have their wedding parties inside.

"Miley, Nick; how do you like it?" I smiled at my mom and I couldn't help but lean in and kiss Nick.

"Yes." I smiled at Nick who answered for me.

"Mom, Denise, we love it, this is the one."

Denise smiled," Okay, then it's settled. Tish and I will send out the invites." She smiled, and turned to Mom then back to me," Now you, Miley..you need to find that dress! Demi should be here in a few minutes." I led Nick to the corner of the room and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him flat on the lips.

"I love you, baby." I smiled up at him, kissing both his eyes, his nose and his lips lastly.

He deepened it then pulled apart," I love you too, Mi Mi. Just think; this will all be over shortly and it will be just me and you on that honeymoon." I kissed him once more before wrapping my arms around his waist as he set his hands on my hips for a hug.

I kissed his cheek and he waved me goodbye, I leaned against the hinge of the door, blowing him a kiss and leaving. I walked down the stairs to see Demi parked in front. I opened the door getting in," Hey Babes."

She smiled turning the car in drive as I buckled my self. "Hi, how was it, Future Mrs. Jay?"

"Wonderful, I can't believe we are going to be in laws! Closer to sisters."

"Puh-lease, we always, been like sisters, chicka." Demi drove down the high way, and soon pulled into a little dress bouquet. There in the window, I saw it. The most gorgeous satin & white lace dress that my eyes have ever laid on. To my own dismay, my feet led me inside, Demi followed behind me, she gasped, I knew she saw the same as what I did.

'Miles, it's beautiful."

That's the one.

Before I could think any further, a sales woman came up behind us asking for any help, I quickly told her I need to be fitted for that dress, she smiled leading me to an empty fitting room. In a matter of an hour she found my right size, luckily for me, it was the last one of my size. She carefully wrapped the dress in a box, and we were on our way out the door with a huge smile plastered on my face.

I couldn't comprehend how a piece of fabric could mean so much to me. There words that described it, was the same that would me think that's I'd be wearing this as I walk down the isle to meet my love half way. This would be the keepsake dress that would help me become Mrs. Jonas...Miley Ray... Jonas. Mrs. Nick Jonas...

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Demi, as we stopped in front off an outdoor restaurant. She turned the car off and we made our way out, we linked arms and soon stopped erupted. Demi's face twisted in pain, my eyes bulged out in shock and concern. She gently smiled,"It's okay Miley, the baby just kicked." I smiled back at her as we walked to a table and sat down. My face was

uneasy,"Hey Dem? What's it like? You know having another person growing inside you?"

She smiled down at her stomach placing her hands down on her stomach, cradling her belly, like she was holding the baby." Amazing, Mi. I mean sure allot of pain comes along with it, but I couldn't be happier..." She smiled again, as a pretty waitress greeted us.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" She smiled brightly, taking out her notepad.

"I smiled slightly,"Can I get a sprite with a lime, and a grilled chicken salad."

Demi grinned, looking down at her seven-month stomach," I think... the baby wants a BLT, and iced water, please." The waitress nodded before scurrying away, she came back a few minutes later with our drinks.

We sat in comfortable silence, just looking around, the cool air hit my face, it felt nice. I turned to Demi," Any ideas what you're going to name him?"

"Uh, Joe likes Blake, I like Christopher...So I don't know. I was thinking Christopher Blake. What do you think, Miles?"

" I think it's a beautiful name." I smile as the waitress comes over with our food, we eat and chat and enjoy each others company.

**Normal POV;**

The room was filled with chaos of people coming in and out of the building, it's been a month since they discovered the church. Denise and Tish have not been around the family much, too busy planning the wedding. The invitations have been sent, flowers have been picked out, the brides maides dresses have been fitted. A lovely purple orchid theme for the wedding, along with white roses, gold seating's and chandeliers. Danielle, Kevin and the kids will be flying down and staying with the Jonas' two months in advance, considering Dani has offered to help with the wedding plans. Being the youngest girl of the family, little Rosilyn is the flower girl, while Owen is the own little ring barrowler. Miley is satisfied, she always dreamt of a glorious and beautiful traditional wedding theme, with the little white church, white dress, something new, and of course something blue.

Nick boringly walks around the church, avoiding being in the way of people, Tish and his own mother instructs everyone a job, whether it is telling crew members what they like and what they don't. Different wedding designers have stopped by getting the feel of the church and what flowers look good where. Yada Yada Yada. Nick impatiently waits for the time he's allowed to leave and pick up his brother and sister-in-law from the airport. He swiftly looks at his watch, twenty more minutes and he's outta here. He hears his mother call his name, and he silently cringes. He hates doing work. Especially one like planning a wedding, he went through the torchor with both Kevin and Joseph, now he actually needs to help, since it's his own wedding. Atleast it will all be worth it in the end...

"NICHOLAS." He quickly breaks from his thoughts after hearing his name being called the second time, this time she seems more demanding. He quickly jogs over towards his mother who is with his fiancee. Miley looks tired, he quickly goes over wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. He feels bad that he isn't a big help.

His mom smiles warmly,"Thank you, Nick. Now, what looks better for a table cloth, creme or gold?" Uhh... about that, mother.

"Erm? Gold?"

His mother sighs deeply," Ugh, you're not helping us Nicholas..." She quickly checks her watch, "you may leave to get Kev and Dani now." Nick smiles and kisses Miley quickly, before heading to the door.

Kevin gathered his family in the corner of the airport, setting his luggage down, and wrapping his hands around his wife's shoulder. Owen sat on her hip, his daughter and Daddy's girl sat down on the chair ready to play with her doll. Kevin saw Nick approaching, a smile a yard long spread across his face. Rosilyn caught her uncles eyes, her own lighting up happily,"Uncle Nicky!"

Nick was happy to see his neice too, her picked her up in his arms ruffling her dark brown locks softly,"Hey Kiddo!" Nick loved his neice and nephew very much, although he over spoiled them too much needed, Kevin and Danielle were happy they were close. The big chocolate brown eyes of the four year old gazed up at her uncle, clinging onto his neck,"Where's Smiley?"

Nick grinned down at her,"She's getting ready for the wedding, Rose."

"Oh. Okay!" Nick chuckled as Rosilyn wiggled out of his grasp and ran back over to her doll. Nick smiled, walking towards his brother,"Hey Kev!" Kevin smiled patting his shoulder,"Hey little bro, when we going out for your bachelor night, huh?"

Nick chuckled, shrugging,"Beats me." Nick smiled pulled Danielle into a big hug, pecking her cheek, then his nephew's.

"Hello Nicholas, let's get moving boys, I can't wait to see your mom, Demi and Miles." She smiles, calling over Rose to leave.

The day was finally coming to an end, Miley, Danielle and Demi relaxed out in the family room, sipping iced tea and munching on crackers. Miley sat quietly as the other two females chatted, her phone buzzed. She pulled her phone off of the side table and smiled, a text from Nick. The boys were out at the movies seeing the latest comedy. Rosilyn and Owen were asleep soundlessly in the upstairs guestroom. With Demi and Danielle talking about Dem's expecting baby, Miley read the texr.

_**This movie is boring & stupid... I love you(: I can't wait to make you my wife. Sweet Dreams.**_

**Life Couldn't Be Any Better.**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all can forgive me... I worked pretty hard on this and I think it came out decent. Review and be expecting more(: Lots of love.**


End file.
